HG's Orientation
by ms17thst
Summary: HG finds some lessons easier to learn than others
1. Chapter 1 Idle Hands

So new at this I'm sure I've made a bunch of errors! Don't own them - just enjoying these characters.

Reviews are most welcomed since this is my first. Thanks to those who took the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Idle Hands <strong>

Myka still shuddered when she thought back to the anger in Artie's voice. "_You wanted her here, Agent Bering, so she's yours. You want her to have an orientation? Well, you can be solely responsible for that now. She's your charge. And if she screws up, even a little, I will hold you responsible_," he glared at Myka. Myka wanted to argue back. That it was the Regents' decision to reinstate HG Wells. But she knew that Artie was blaming her for her part – for the report that she wrote in favor of HG. She respected Artie too much to argue. And secretly, she was just happy Helena was there. She couldn't explain it, even to herself – but she wanted her there more than anything.

Myka had no trouble 'taking charge' of Helena's orientation. She showed her around the Warehouse and when Artie thought she was being too easy, he would bark a question.

"Did you instruct Agent Wells to read the Agents' manuals?" he asked Myka directly even though HG was closer to him.

"I'm right here," Helena offered in as pleasant a tone as she could muster to Artie. He wanted to answer, "I try to forget that every day," but he held his tongue. Not for Helena's sake for sure, but for Myka's.

"Yes, Agent Wells has read all the manuals, sir and …." but Myka didn't get to finish. Artie didn't like the answer so he stopped listening by turning his back and walking into the Warehouse.

"I'm afraid my presence is making it very challenging for you, my dear," Helena said. Myka smiled.

"All you have to do is be a good student and we'll all get through this," Mika assured her although she meant it equally to assure herself.

"How could I not be, darling, when the teacher is as wonderful as you?" HG all but purred and Myka's heart melted.

It wasn't the first time Myka was caught off guard by HG's sweet talk. Sometimes, all she had to do was say her name and a weakness came to her knees. But Myka also knew Helena could use her words – even the sweetest ones – like lasers that cut through her defenses and sensibilities. That worried Myka. But not enough.

It had been days since they had a ping and Artie wasted no time in having everyone on deck doing inventory. All except HG, who when she asked if she could work on something back at the house, Artie readily agreed. Anything to keep her from his sight. But Helena didn't know what that something was – she just knew her inventor sense was anxious for something to do. Maybe if she kept her hands busy – she could control the thoughts of what she really would rather be doing with those hands. Her first day was long – she spent the day toying with ideas but nothing solid. She fixed every small appliance that Leena had – even if it wasn't broken. But she had run out of them. They would all learn soon enough that a bored inventor can be a dangerous thing.

When Myka, Pete and Claudia returned after a full day of inventory work – HG shot out of her chair to greet them. She was slowing growing accustomed to being among them.

"I taught myself to write with my left hand today, " she said proudly to Myka. Myka laughed at the child like tone to her voice.

"You really are bored. Why aren't you at the Warehouse again?" she probed.

"I'm working on something but it's a surprise!" Helena exclaimed. Myka shook her head laughing and retreated upstairs.

"Are you coming?" she asked HG. Helena caught the sight of Myka's Farnsworth clipped to the back of her belt.

"I have to speak to Claudia first," HG said and off she went to see the young agent in the living room.

A half hour later, as Pete and Myka were coming out of their rooms, they both heard a loud commotion downstairs. "Is that Claudia?" he asked. "With HG?" Myka continued. They both stopped to listen and sure enough, they could hear Helena yelling in frustration and Claudia's tense response.

"HG, it's not that I don't trust you, dude. Really, I do. But Artie would kill me if he found out I gave you my Farnsworth. It's not like they come with a warranty and you're not running to Best Buy to replace it if something happens," Claudia was explaining.

Pete and Myka came into the room. Myka was sure she saw HG stamp her foot as she replied, "Claudia, I promise you, it will be even better when I give it back. I just need it for a short while. Artie doesn't even have to …" she said but Claudia was shaking her head, unconvinced.

"Myka, talk some sense into her would you, PLEASE." Claudia begged.

She ran out of the room but before Helena could give chase, which she had every intention of doing – Pete blocked her.

"Whoa, hold on there, HG. What's this all about?" he asked as he reached out to hold her in place by her upper arms. Helena stopped and slowly turned her head to look at Pete's hands around each of her forearms and just as slowly, looked up at him. The warning look in pools of black eyes startled him for a second. But he knew exactly what to do. He slowly turned her around – forcing her to face Myka.

"Here you go, Myka. I believe THIS belongs to you!" he said as he broke eye contact with those eyes.

Helena stood in front of Myka, arms folded across her chest, her breath quickened. 'Helena, what's wrong?" Myka asked, her voice a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I need Claudia's Farnsworth and she won't give it to me!" HG explained exasperated as if she had no time to explain this all to Myka.

"What for?" Myka inquired. HG was so busy ranting that she was caught off guard by Myka's simple question.

"You know, in my day, a young lady would find herself punished for disrespecting a person of authority like that," HG said changing the subject in an attempt to distract Myka. That was going to prove not so easily done but unfortunately for Pete; he was already following the thrown comment.

"What does that mean, HG? Like stoning? Or did you just hang them?" he laughed.

"Don't be an idiot!" she shot back with harshness. "That kind of disrespect would have resulted in a spanking," she explained again out of patience.

"Come on, HG. Surely, you're not suggesting that Claudia should be punished because she didn't want to share?" Pete asked in a mocking tone. It sent Helena over the edge.

"Let me tell you, Agent Lattimer, it's a far more effective way to deal with insolence than this 'touchy feely' stuff you espouse."

Myka's eyes widened as she felt the sarcasm drip from Helena's words. "Helena, Claudia doesn't want you to mess with the Farnsworth because Artie …." Myka attempted but Pete was not letting go of the small victory he felt in unnerving HG.

"And you know it's so effective because you're speaking from experience then?" he continued to push.

"As a matter of fact, I am, if you must know. It's not pleasant, Mr. Lattimer but I guarantee you, it's a very effective means to deal with certain situations. Not one that you easily forget!" she all but hissed at him.

Myka had enough. She knew this heated exchange was fruitless and she could see how it was upsetting Helena even more. She wanted to get at why she was so upset. It was not like Helena to lose patience with the one person in the house who looked up to her like a mother figure. She had been nothing but comforting to Claudia in the past.

"Pete, please," Myka said and HG took it as pure victory that her words were addressed to Pete and not her. She turned to Pete and smiled smugly indicating that the victory was now hers.

"What?" Pete asked in complete surprise.

"She's carrying on like a lunatic and you're asking me to leave her alone?" he asked.

Myka could detect the hurt in his voice. She knew he was right and that it was Helena she should be addressing. What could possibly be going on inside that beautiful mind, she thought. She had to take it slowly if she wanted Helena to open up. It wouldn't happen if Pete were standing there, teasing Helena. She felt protective of her. What would make her act like this? She must be struggling with something.

"You're too easy on her, Myka! You're treating her like the spoiled brat that she is …" Pete shouted as he left the room.

HG was incensed at the very idea but now it was Myka who blocked her path.

"Sit," she instructed the older woman and pointed her finger to the couch. HG looked at Myka trying to decide if she would protest but the look of certainty in those green eyes made her comply. Myka's eyes might have spelled no nonsense but her voice was as tender as always when talking to HG. As if registering her momentary defeat, she lowered her shoulders and sat on the couch. Myka sat next to her – very close to her and took her hand in hers.

"Helena, are you OK?" Helena looked at the calmness yet concern in Myka's eyes.

"I know this must be hard for you at times," she started. "…and we understand that you need time to adjust but you need to help me, Helena. What's going on?" Myka smiled, assuring Helena everything was ok.

"Myka, I need your Farnsworth!" Helena answered. Myka blinked staring at Helena.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Myka asked.

"Yes, of course, darling. I'm not deaf!" Helena responded dryly. "Now, may I have your …." Helena said again. Myka searched her face, those eyes that she was still learning to read. She knew that they could give off deceiving messages. She had learned that the hard way. Myka took a deep breath. She didn't think Helena was trying her patience on purpose. She tried again.

"Helena…" Myka said.

"MYKA! What is so difficult for you to understand? I want your Farnsworth!" Helena's back stiffened and she withdrew her hands from Myka's.

"Ok, let's try this once more," her friend said with more patience than Helena deserved. "What do you need it for?" she asked smiling.

"I want to take it apart so that I may…., " Helena started but Myka cut her off.

"Helena, you cannot take apart the Farnsworth. Is that what you wanted to do? No, no, no, Helena. Bad idea. Why would you want to do that?" Myka asked shaking her head to confirm what she just said.

"I want to increase its capacity – add a texting component maybe, I'm not sure what it can do until I can get at its guts, so to speak," confessed Helena.

Helena was calmer now because in her mind, once Myka understood how much she wanted it, she would agree. So it was a surprise when Myka responded with, "Helena, NO!" "Find something else to experiment with, but do not touch the Farnsworths. Artie would have your head on a plate if he saw you attempting to remove a screw from one of them," Myka explained in no uncertain terms.

"We'll get you one of those electronic kits – build your own radio or computer even, " Myka offered.

HG sat there carefully listening to the tone of Myka's voice. Myka was certain she was thinking about what she had just said when in fact, HG was scrambling for Plan B.

"Now, I think you should, you know, apologize for your behavior to Claudia and Pete," Myka suggested but her words stung Helena.

"For what?" Helena said stunned. But Myka's voice was soft and soothing and in spite of herself, HG couldn't help but be affected. She felt caught between wanting to get what she wanted and complying with Myka's request. She took a deep breath.

"Perhaps you're right, my dear," she said. "I shall speak to them straight away and offer my sincerest apologies if my behavior offended their sensitive natures," HG responded only slightly sarcastically. Myka took it as a small victory and smiled.

HG ascended the stairs and did as she said she would. She apologized to Claudia first who dismissed the severity of the altercation as no big deal. Pete also accepted HG's apology, which he felt was sincere and not forced by Myka's hand. They both felt that HG needed time to adjust – not to just being reinstated but also being acclimated to a new world. Even Pete figured that had to be hard. Everything seemed back to normal at dinner with the usual frivolity and joking. Myka chalked the incident up to Helena being bored and wanting something to work on. She decided she would find something for her to do. Maybe something they could work on together although she had no idea what that could be. She was just relieved to have harmony back in the house. There was enough tension about HG at the Warehouse.

That night, HG appeared at Myka's door. "I just wanted to thank you for helping with ….." the words to describe what happened failed the literary genius. Myka was so glad to see her that she invited her into the room.

"Come sit, Helena. I was just finishing up," the younger woman said. She walked back into the bathroom where she finished washing her face. Through the wet facecloth, she talked to her guest. "Why don't you come to the Warehouse tomorrow?" Myka suggested. "It might do you good to be amongst your friends. You seemed to be so bored being here alone".

"Are you afraid I'll get myself in some kind of trouble, Agent Bering?" she asked teasingly. Myka loved it when she played coy.

"I'm suggesting that I'd like to see you all day," Myka said unabashedly.

"That's a very tempting offer indeed, darling but I think I shall take just one more day to find something to keep me busy here," HG said moving in closer to Myka who sat on the bed.

"Then we can spend all kinds of time together," she said with the right mixture of suggestion and whisper. Myka felt the breath of her words on her cheek as she said them, leaning into Myka before she rose up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, love," she said as she left Myka on the bed with swirling emotions.

"How is it that her mere words reduce me to a love sick puppy?" Myka mused as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2  Arresting Developments

**Chapter 2 Arresting Developments**

HG was not at breakfast the next morning and Myka especially missed seeing her. She was up in her room but hurried down to say goodbye to the agents before they left. Myka's heart lightened just at the sight of her. "Play nice with the other kids today," Pete yelled back in his teasing way. Leena asked if anyone needed anything from town and took off to do her errands.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Myka practically begged. HG leaned into Myka and put her arms around her waist. She hugged her tightly and Myka was surprised at the need she felt in that hug. It was so tight.

"No, darling, I think I've found what I need to keep me busy today," she said in a low voice. There was a hint of something in her eyes but Myka couldn't quite get it. She was too busy relishing that hug.

The day at the Warehouse wore on. Myka checked her phone more than once to see if there was a text message from HG but nothing. She finally stopped looking in order to avoid the pang she felt each time there was none. It was finally time to leave when Myka's phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Agent Bering." Myka answered.

"Myka, oh thank God I got you. Please come get me, Myka before I am forced to Kempo one of these fine misinformed officers," she yelled into the phone.

"HG? Helena? Where are you? What is going on?" she pleaded.

The next voice on the phone was not Helena's. "Agent Bering? This is Sergeant Phillips of the Univille PD. Your friend here was arrested this afternoon for shoplifting and resisting arrest. Bail has been set at ….," the officer continued to inform Myka whose hearing was impaired when the blood rushed to her head in an effort to understand what was going on. She moved herself to the other end of the aisle where she had been cataloguing in an effort to make sure she was alone.

"…. So you were her one call. If you want to bail her out, we'd really appreciate it, Agent Bering." The officer sounded very annoyed.

"I'll be right there, Sergeant Phillips. Oh, and Sergeant Phillips, do not trust your handcuffs to work on her!" Myka warned not wanting Helena to become a fugitive, too.

"Yes, we learned that already and hence the 'resisting arrest' charges. As soon as you can please then? " he all but pleaded and hung up.

Myka was confused but held her anger at bay. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Perhaps Helena forgot how to pay for things with a credit card. Myka's heart ached a little at the thought of how difficult the simplest things could be for someone so removed from the modern world. Helena was brilliant but perhaps they took that too much for granted in acclimating her to her surroundings. Had Myka shown her how to pay with a credit card? She thought she had. But had she taken her to enough stores to take her through the process, the variances. Myka's head hurt with these thoughts. Suddenly, as Myka made her exit to the central room – she worried about how to tell the others she had to leave NOW.

"Myka! Myka!" she finally heard. Claudia was calling to her from her chair. "Dude, what is going on in there? You look like you saw a ghost. Tell me you didn't see a ghost in the Warehouse because I don't think I work in there …." Claudia ranted.

"Claud, what is it?" Myka raised her voice.

Claudia stopped and pulled back. "OK, so I was wondering if you saw my Farnsworth because I swear it was in my purse and now I can't find it." Myka stopped in her tracks.

'What?" she asked. "Did you search everywhere?" But she was already reaching her hands behind to see if hers was still clipped to her belt. It wasn't. Her thoughts raced. No, no she couldn't! She wouldn't! Myka swore she still felt the effects of that hug from the morning. Of course it was filled with need. _She needed my Farnsworth _- she thought and then remembered where she was going.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Oh, oh" Claudia said. "PETE!" she yelled because she did not know what to do now. Claudia explained what little she knew to Pete.

For Myka to lose her temper it must have been bad. But Myka had run off with the car. They called her number but no answer. They called the B&B thinking she had headed there but Leena answered. No, Myka wasn't there and neither was HG. She had just returned and had been delayed in town due to some police activity. Sure, she could come pick them up but where was their car? Leena walked out through the front of the house to go get them when she saw the ping pong table covered with …. What were all those pieces of electronics?

Myka's thoughts raced as she sped into town. What would she tell Artie. Now her 'charge' was charged with theft and resisting arrest. Oh, Helena! she pleaded in her head. She would have to convince Artie, and oh God, maybe Mrs. Frederic that Helena deserved another chance. That they all had to appreciate how challenging this was for someone locked away for so long. She was so busy preparing Helena's defense that she was unconsciously pushing the anger aside. She walked into the precinct on one side of town, just as Leena was pulling up to the Warehouse. Pete and Claudia still didn't know what was going on but were grateful for Myka's sake that Artie had not come back from his afternoon appointment.

"I'm Agent Bering, " she announced to the officer at the front desk.

"Oh, Agent Bering, thank you for coming so quickly. It seems your friend inside had no ID on her and so we weren't entirely sure you even knew her," the young officer said.

"What happened, can you tell me?" Myka asked. The officer pulled up a file.

"I can tell you exactly what happened, Agent Bering," came a deep voice from behind her. "Sergeant Phillips, ma'am, " the young, good looking officer said as he shook Myka's hand and seemed to hold it a bit longer than necessary. Myka showed her badge and ID.

"Your friend, Helena Wells, is it? She was in the hardware store when we got the call. It seemed Ms. Wells had bought several items but had no money. The clerk told her she couldn't leave without payment but she did anyway. He called us. We apprehended Ms. Wells about a block away. I informed her that this was considered stealing but she insisted that she had forgotten her wallet and would bring the money back. She actually was convincing in acting like she didn't get what the problem was. " Myka could completely understand that.

"I told her I would drive her home once she returned the items to the store but she flat out refused. She indicated that she was an Agent for the IRS but of course, had no proof. So I gave her a choice, return the items and get her ID and money or I could take her in. You can see which one she chose," he finished, flashing a smile that was definitely meant for Myka. Myka tried to smile as she searched to see if she could offer ANY plausible explanation.

"Sergeant Phillips, Ms. Wells is indeed an Agent with us. But she's British and new to our way …." she cringed at the sound of how weak her explanation was.

"I'm pretty sure theft and resisting arrest are unlawful there as well," he said pleasantly enough and Myka attributed this to his flirting with her.

"Resisting arrest? Oh, God, dare I ask?" Myka said now looking into the officer's eyes on purpose. Maybe flirting back would help the situation? She would save all her frustration for when she had Helena alone in the car.

"Seems your fellow agent is very good at getting out of these," he said holding up his cuffs. "We had to have back-up come and sit with her in the car because she refused to behave," he said. "You can pay for her bail here and then come back and collect her, " he said and Myka noticed his tone had softened a great deal.

Myka paid the money and was told Helena's court date was two weeks from today. "The judge might go easy on her seeing how she's a fellow office of the law," the senior officer told Myka, adding "…just make sure she leaves that British temper of hers home that day, " he finished as he took Myka back to the cell.

Helena jumped up from the bench in the cell when she saw Myka. "Myka!" she yelled out her name. "Thank God you're here! Did you tell these people that I am an agent? They took my things, Myka. I told them I would bring them the money. I didn't have my wallet. Really, are we living in a world where one's word does not count for something?" she ranted.

Sgt. Phillips opened the cell door. "Good luck with this one, " he said to Myka. His flirtations weren't lost on Helena who noticed his sweet talking immediately. Myka saw that dark look come over Helena's eyes as she turned to face the officer.

"Helena!" she shouted with a look that said I know what you're about to do.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Myka said as she pulled Helena away.

Myka remained speechless only thanking the officers on the way out. Helena was a bit surprised that Myka had not given them a piece of her mind for treating her friend and fellow agent so roughly. She stood outside on the front steps lifting her head up to feel the sun.

"Well, I am glad that's over!" she said almost gleefully. Myka stopped so quickly in front of her that she almost knocked Helena over. She stared at HG so hard that she finally gave pause.

"Get in that car and DO NOT – do you hear me, DO NOT speak until I tell you it's OK!" Myka growled.

Helena pulled back and looked at the fire in Myka's eyes and recoiled from the harshness in Myka's tone. Both were new to Helena and both unnerving.

"But Myka …. " she started but quickly changed her mind.

Myka would not look at her as they got in the car. Out of the corner of her eye, when she did look, Myka could see Helena sitting there very still.

Myka's mind raced all the way home. Did Helena know better? Did she assume that a lady of her position would simply have to take the items and promise to pay and that would be enough? _". Really, are we living in a world where one's word does not count for something?"_ She remembered what HG said from the cell. Should Helena be reprimanded for believing in a world that no longer existed and that this privilege of trust was afforded only between friends and lovers? Myka took deep breaths and ignored the buzzing of her cell phone. What would she tell Pete and Claudia? Helena sat there with her head down, hands crossed in her lap. She had never heard Myka so angry and it bothered her. She was confused by the events of the day – except the part where she uncuffed herself. She had done that on purpose to annoy them.


	3. Chapter 3  Choose Your Examples Wisely

**Chapter 3 - Choose Your Examples Wisely**

Myka stopped the car in front of the B&B and got out. She slammed the door indicating that her anger had not lessened one bit. Helena realized how quickly Myka was walking toward the house. She shot out of the car and raced to get in front of Myka.

"Myka, I know you said not to speak but darling, but I have something to tell you," HG said swallowing hard. She had forgotten the mess she left in the living room and now she had no way of hiding the mound of Farnsworth parts along with Pete's dismembered original "Robbie Robot" action figure.

Myka stopped short. Had she not given Helena explicit instructions not to speak? Wait, weren't they standing like this just this morning, when Helena hugged her? She reached behind her back again, praying she was wrong the first time.

"HELENA!" Pete's voice bellowed from the doorway down to where they stood.

"Oh, bloody hell, " Helena let out.

"You got some 'splainin' to do young lady," he said half mocking, half serious.

Myka narrowed her eyes, first at Pete and then back at HG. "Now, Myka, I want to explain…" HG said but this was the last straw. Although she had no idea what Pete was talking about, she knew for certain now Helena had taken her Farnsworth and maybe even Claudia's. She pushed Helena out of the way and took the porch steps two at a time.

Myka stormed into the living room and looked down at the ping pong table covered in pieces of the Farnsworth devices plus a host of wires and batteries and God knows what else. It looked as if someone had dismantled them completely. Except for the cover plates, Myka could not distinguish where one began and the other ended.

"Would you look at this?" Pete yelled.

"Dude, she took the Farnsworths from us!" exclaimed Claudia. "After I said no!"

"And Myka, I'm pretty sure this is from my Robbie Robot figure!" Pete all but cried. He did have an affinity for his action figures.

HG paced outside for a minute. Now what would she do? Myka would strangle her for sure and this time, she didn't think Claudia would talk her out of it. In all of this chaos and yelling, Myka heard the front door close ever so gently.

"HELENA!" she screamed. It made HG stop dead in her tracks – after she jumped.

"Get in here, now!" Myka growled and Helena practically tiptoed into the room.

"Myka, Pete, Claudia - I can explain," she started. But Myka stared her down.

"Are you kidding me? How can you explain this? We, I- told you NO! You were not to touch the Farnsworth and yet you did. You took Claudia's out of her purse? You took mine behind my back? Literally," she snarled to make sure Helena understood that she figured out what the 'need' in the hug was this morning.

HG opened her mouth. "I, I know, I know this looks bad…" she stumbled over her words.

"HG, dude. You are in such trouble, man," Claudia said.

Helena didn't know the half of it. And therein lay the problem. Helena wanted to do something and did it, without thought to her fellow agents – her friends. She not only disobeyed a senior agent, she lied and took what did not belong to her.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Myka said shaking her head. "In one day, you lied, stole, shoplifted, got arrested for shoplifting …."

"SHE WHAT?" Pete and Claudia yelled in unison.

"I was rather hoping we could keep all that between us, darling," Helena whispered.

Myka's eyes registered how incredulous she felt. "Oh, yes, our dear Agent Wells not only disobeyed my orders not to touch the Farnsworth, she took herself into town to purchase – I don't even know what – and when she couldn't pay, she simply waltzed out the door."

"I promised to bring the money back," she protested but she didn't think Claudia or Pete heard her because their expression of shock never changed.

"Oh, it gets better," Myka continued sarcastically. "When the clerk called the police to apprehend the thief, she identified herself as one of us and was then kindly offered the option by one Sergeant Phillips of returning the merchandise - OR - go to jail, go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars!" Myka yelled her voice getting tenser.

Helena was lost in her Monopoly reference. "Myka, there was no mention of collecting money?" she tried.

"ARGH!" yelled Myka but Pete found the reference and the fact that the brilliant woman was so lost very funny.

"Did they handcuff her?" he asked and Helena knew she should not say another word.

"Oh, yes, they did! Because that's what they do to suspected thieves when they're apprehended and throw their one chance away at redeeming themselves. And did THAT register how much trouble she was in? Noooo! Surprisingly, this brilliant mind inside that very thick skull just kept at it. She removed the handcuffs almost as fast as they put them on so they had to call for back-up to SIT WITH HER IN THE BACK OF THE POLICE CAR!" Myka yelled the last few words.

Claudia had shifted her gaze from HG to Myka because she had never seen Myka this upset. She slipped out to get Myka water or maybe something stronger because right now, she was afraid for HG.

"Oh, HG, man, what were you thinking?" Pete had to ask. _Why do they keep referring to me as 'man'_ she thought but knew better than to utter a word. Now was the time to look apologetic, a look that did not come easily to HG.

"What was she thinking Pete?" Myka offered as if the question had been directed at her. "She wasn't thinking! She wanted to do something and she did it! You were right; she behaved like a spoiled brat!'

Helena actually found the words offensive and it registered on her face. And Myka caught it. "Don't you dare," she warned the older woman, the redness shooting all over her face. Only HG could get herself into this and come out a victim Myka knew. She was quickly learning how that crafty part of her brain operated.

"If you will just let me get back to this, darling, I will repair everything, " Helena said as if to put an end to this discussion.

Myka and Pete looked at each other. Now what? Myka was exasperated. Her mind numb from the events. Pete was at a loss, too. He wanted his Robot back in one piece.

"And what are the consequences, Helena?" Myka asked. "You just put everything back the way it was and _we_ go on like nothing happened?" she continued.

HG heard the hurt in her voice. She knew Myka meant 'them' and not just everyone in the house. She had hurt Myka, she knew it but she had to do something to fix the devices and would deal with the emotions later. Helena was good at compartmentalizing things.

"Well, yes. I will fix everything straight away. Lesson learned," HG volunteered her solution with glee.

Myka's head had been bent down into her hands. Slowly, she raised it as HG stepped over her feet to get at the table. Now she stood between Pete at one end of the couch and Myka at the other.

"And if you two will leave, I'll just get to work here," she started.

"No, I don't think so." Myka said as she stood up, hands on her hips. "Pete, what was it that our dear Agent Wells told us just last night about consequences? " Myka asked.

Pete stopped and thought for a minute and then remembered what had happened. "Oh, yes. Wasn't it that a young lady who disrespected a person of authority would be punished?" Pete asked getting the idea.

"And do you remember what the specific punishment was that Agent Wells was espousing?" Myka asked in a calm voice, a faint smile coming over her face. Helena did not get what they were doing but she didn't like that expression on Myka's face. It was devilish and unknown to her.

"What are you babbling about?" Helena asked getting concerned.

"Why I believe Agent Wells said from her personal experience in such matters, that a good old fashion spanking was indeed the best solution, " Pete said, his eyes fixated on Helena. The word caught Helena's attention. Surely, he was joking. She could see the mocking look on his face.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Lattimer? Over a stupid robot you would take such ridiculous action? Remember the last time you attempted to apprehend me!" Helena growled, her fury growing over his insinuation.

"Oh, yeah, she needs it bad," was all he said before Helena turned on him, her back to Myka.

The whole exchange was the confirmation that Myka needed. Helena did not get it. She simply refused to understand the impact of her actions. All of Myka's patient talks, pleas, reaching out, did not get through to her. Maybe, just maybe, this would.

The next thing Helena knew, she was not facing Agent Lattimer, she was facing the seat of the couch. Myka had adeptly placed her foot in front of Helena's and swung her around until she fell across the back of the couch. Bent at the waist, Helena struggled to get up but the strong hand of the woman who had put her there, kept her in place. Even Pete was surprised at the position but felt safer for it. Helena kicked and hit the ping pong table behind her. It made the mound of dislocated electronics move and uncovered the ping pong paddles. Pete smiled as he looked down at them and picking them up, handed one to Myka. Helena struggled and turned up to see the item in Myka's hand.

"Myka, you wouldn't dare!" HG growled slowly when it dawned on her what was happening. _Not Myka_ - who didn't believe in unnecessary force …unless you count that choking incident.

"Did she just _dare _you, Mykes?" Pete goaded his partner.

"You know, Pete. I believe she did," Myka answered. HG struggled to get up but Myka pulled her foot out making it impossible for her to stand.

"This, Agent Wells, is for taking what did not belong to you today," and with that brought the paddle down on the captive's backside. Helena screamed immediately, not only from the sting but because of the deliverer.

"Well, this is for disobeying a person of authority," Pete added and got passed his hesitation of hitting Helena. WHACK. It wasn't nearly as hard as Myka's and that made Helena realize that she was a lot angrier at her than Pete was.

"But Pete, there were several persons of authority. Let's see, there was Claudia," WHACK, "… the officer," WHACK, "…and ME!" WHACK.

They took turns delivering the punishment. And with each one, the sting was worse. Helena was in shock. She was embarrassed, ashamed and her pride was beyond hurt. Five smacks later, Helena was allowed to stand back up. Her hands immediately went to the source of her pain and covered it. She still could not fathom that Myka had done this but it was pretty easy to believe Pete had actually enjoyed it. Ever since she had kicked him in the head with her boot in London, she felt he was seeking revenge. Still rubbing her wounded area, she turned to him.

"I will bloody kill you …" she yelled by standing on her toes to reach his face. But being off balance made it that much easier for Myka to once again, straddle her leg and knock her back over the couch.

"Tsk, tsk, Helena. I really thought the first go round would have taught you something," she said almost too slowly for Helena.

"Myka, no!" Helena pleaded; sure of what was going to happen.

"Do you think it's at all possible that you have learned anything from all of this?" asked Myka. She had no intention of hitting her but had to demonstrate, again, who was in charge.

"Yes," Helena responded in a small, almost pitiful voice. It didn't move Myka because she knew in an instant, Helena would play her.

"OK, I think we're done here then." Myka said and she sat back on the edge of the couch. Helena pushed herself up, furious but defeated.

"Now what?" Pete asked because he really didn't know what the next step was. Myka rubbed her neck as her head hung down.

"Go to you room, Helena," she ordered softly and Pete stepped out of the way to allow their captive to leave. They could hear Helena stomp her feet up the stairs, mumbling something and then the sound of her bedroom door slamming. Pete and Myka collapsed on the couch. Myka felt exhausted and drained. Pete felt energized.

"What do you think Artie is gonna say about all of this?" Pete finally asked.

The simple question made Myka groan. Shortly after, Leena called everyone in for dinner. Myka listened to hear if HG would open her door but she didn't. Everyone ate in silence mostly because they could feel how upset Myka was with all of this. Claudia offered to help Leena clean up and Myka excused herself quietly. She was spent. Everything hurt – the tension still in her shoulders and back. She didn't even stop at HG's door but she wondered what was going on in there. She took the longest shower she could before sitting on her bed. Then she heard it. No, no , she thought to herself. She didn't want to hear those soft sobs emanating from HG's room. Stay strong Myka she almost yelled in her head. Then there was a light knocking on her door. _She's your charge now_. She heard Artie's words in her head. It was Claudia.

"Mykes, what are we going to do? She's in there crying. How hard did you guys, you know …." Claudia didn't say the word but instead whisked her hand in the air.

"Not as hard as she deserved, believe me!" Myka spat out before she was ready to answer. Claudia just looked at her with a questioning look.

"Oh, alright. I'll check on her," Myka said grabbing her robe.

She wanted all the protection she could get before entering that room. She knocked on Helena's door but she didn't answer. The sound had made Helena jump and she buried her face deeper into the pillow. Myka opened the door.

"Helena?" she asked gently and HG never heard a more welcoming voice. She was there! Myka had not abandoned her as she feared. Still, she could not move. Myka approached the bed.

"Helena, …" she said again but this time HG felt the bed move as she sat down next to her. Very close to her. Myka ran her finger along HG's arm, her back to Myka.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" Myka asked, all tenseness had left her voice. Her touch made HG shudder and all the emotions she had been holding back, the hurt, the fear, the shame of it all, came to the forefront. She turned over just enough to bury her head in Myka's lap, her arm around her legs.

"Oh, Helena!" Myka said as she accepted her into her arms and stroked her back.

Just the touch of this raven haired woman made Myka's heart melt. But to see her distressed caused Myka great pain. She rocked back and forth just a little to sooth HG. She could feel tears stain her leg but she knew better than to call attention to them. Helena was too proud for that.

"Helena, you have to tell Artie tomorrow about all of this," Myka said softly. Helena's body stiffened at the mere mention. She grabbed onto Helena even more tightly. "It's OK, honey, I'll be there with you" Myka tried.

"But you have to do it, OK? You have to take full responsibility for all of this to prove to him that you're sorry." Myka instructed.

She was already afraid of how this was going to go. An overly proud, thick headed woman who rarely thought she was wrong would have to admit her wrong doings to an overly stubborn, thick headed boss who was looking for anyway to get rid of her. Oh, yes, this should go well Myka's thoughts teased her sanity. She stayed with Helena until she felt her breathing become normal.

"Helena, I'm going to go now…" and quickly, Myka held onto Helena. "….not to punish you, Helena…" she affirmed because she already knew how HG would interpret her leaving.

"To give you time to go over what you will say tomorrow to Artie. You must be prepared, Helena or this won't work, OK sweetheart? Myka said softly. She hugged Helena for a few more minutes until she felt her nod her head and said "OK".

"Good girl," Myka said as she kissed Helena's head and she regretted the term of endearment as soon as it was out. She knew it was the little girl part of Helena that got out of control today and it was that part that was so scared. But Helena had to take charge of that part. It was for her own good, wasn't it? Myka closed the door and went to her own room.

Mrs. Frederic did not believe it would help Myka to know that she was witnessing the whole thing. She went straight away to Artie to have a heart to heart talk. It wasn't going to be easy but she was set to convince him that after he heard all of this tomorrow, he was not to fire, harm, remove, nor blast Helena. He was, in fact, to help her in this latest episode of "transfer misalignment" as Mrs. F called Helena's faux pas. Maybe the new medication that Artie was on would help.

"She has a certain charisma, Artie that is growing on all of us" she said speaking about Helena.

"Yes, she can be very charismatic and that's what worries me. I see the effect she has on my agents. Especially …." But Mrs. F cut him off.

"I know you are especially concerned for Agent Bering. But she's strong and caring. She is just what Helena needs right now to readjust. They will both benefit from this alliance, I promise," Mrs. F concluded.

Artie felt reassured by her words. He wasn't sure why. It must have been the new dose of mild tranquilizer the doctor ordered.

"The med making your feel any calmer?" Mrs. F asked.

"Yes, I think so," Artie answered. It must be – because she was asking him to be tolerant of HG and he was agreeing.


	4. Chapter 4 Facing the Music

**Chapter 4 Facing the Music**

The next morning, Myka woke up with a start. The last time she felt like this, was the AM of her Secret Service exam. She was a bundle of nerves. Having Helena talk to Artie was like asking water and oil to mix . It might look like the mixture was congealing for a moment, but it was never going to happen. Her stomach ached. True to being Myka, at no time did she think about herself. After all, wasn't she 'in charge' of Agent Wells? But Myka didn't consider it. She dressed quickly and went downstairs. She met Pete in the hallway and the entered the dining room. Thank God for Leena, Myka thought, for putting the coffee in the dining room instead of the living room. Artie and Claudia were already there but HG was absent. For a moment, Myka's heart raced with thoughts of HG escaping. But soon enough, there she was, taking the seat right next to Artie and next to Myka.

"Good morning, everyone," came the greeting in that accent that made everything sound better.

"Artie, if it's ok with you, I would like very much to open up the meeting today with an update … of sorts." Helena started and everyone else at the table coughed or moved in their seats.

"You would like to start the meeting, Agent Wells? Is that what I am to understand?" said Artie in a flat tone. Myka's heart was racing and now her stomach hurt. The sarcasm was lost on HG.

"Yes, exactly," she said almost too calmly. "According to the Agent's manual, Section 6, Paragraph 11, 'if an agent has an important agenda item and believes it to have direct bearing on the entire committee present, then he or she may approach the leader of the meeting and request to move said item to the first item of business." Helena said proudly because it proved that she did, indeed, read the Agents' Manuals. Myka groaned in her seat.

"Well, then HG, if it's in the manual, then it's allowed," Artie agreed a little too quickly for Myka's liking. Just because he was already aware of what was going on did not mean he was required to mask his feelings.

"Would you care to sit, Agent Wells?" he asked.

"No, no sir, if it's OK with you, I'd rather stand," she said frowning and Pete had to cover his mouth from laughing just a little.

"Sir, over the last couple of days, while the agents were working in the Warehouse, I was here attempting to make a contribution of another kind. I was hoping to make a technological improvement that would benefit the agents and increase productivity at the same time. My hope had been to increase the capabilities of the Farnsworth device…" and Helena stopped expecting that this would be the moment Artie shot through the roof.

"Go on.." he said.

"Well, sir, in order to accomplish this, I of course, needed the Farnsworth device or two and asked my fellow agents to surrender theirs."

"And did they do this, Agent Wells?" Artie asked pulling his chair in closer to the table as if he was waiting with bated breath for the answer.

"No, sir. They did not. In fact, I was told straight away that I was not to touch the device in no uncertain terms by Agent Bering," she said - sure of herself that this would release Myka from any responsibility.

"Oh, did she?" Artie asked and his tone was lost on Helena who mistook it for sincerity. Myka cringed in her seat knowing that Artie was casting out a line to bait Helena.

"And did you heed Agent Bering's words?" he asked.

"No, sir. I did not. I took her Farnsworth and Claudia's and proceeded to dismantle them." She answered. Her choice of words was too casual for Artie who could feel the blood in his neck start to rush.

"And did you improve their performance?" he asked.

"Well, I have not gotten to that point sir, because I needed some supplies and went into town to get them but in the meantime, Agents Lattimer and Bering found the devices and were very upset with me," HG said purposely skipping over the part of her arrest and bailout.

"The point, sir…." HG started her conclusion before Artie lost patience, "….was that Agents Bering and Lattimer were very upset with me and took immediate action. They, shall we say, helped me to see the error of my ways, sir?" Helena said taking a deep breath over her choice of words.

Artie crossed his arms as if considering everything HG just said. He had never heard her address him as 'sir' so many times.

"Don't you mean they helped you _FEEL_ the error of your ways, Agent Wells?" Artie asked and that is when Myka knew he had her. Somehow Artie knew what had happened. She wasn't sure how but she was sure he knew. What puzzled her was how calm he had been.

"_Wait for it_, she thought. _Wait for it_….."

Helena just looked down at Artie. "Sir?" she asked quizzically.

"Didn't they help you _FEEL_ the error of your ways?" he repeated. When HG finally connected the dots, the blush came to her face.

"Sit down, Agent Wells." The look on Artie's face told Helena she had no other option.

Myka quickly grabbed a pillow from behind and placed under HG as she descended. In spite of the cushion, she heard HG wince when she met the chair.

Artie began. "Agent Wells, I believe you single handedly brought the mental age of this group to a new low by your childish behavior. You were given explicit orders and you ignored them. You did not consider the good of the team. You considered only you own desires. You will be punished accordingly," he said and Myka's heart sank. Helena just swallowed hard, ready to take what came her way.

"Claudia, do you think you can fix the devices and whatever items of interest Ms. Wells might have dismantled by yourself?" he asked. Claudia was sure that she could but would welcome HG's help.

"No, I believe the better punishment will be for Agent Wells to WATCH someone else work on the devices while she is prohibited from helping!" Artie said.

"But I can help her…" HG offered but Artie waved his hand to silence her.

"Yes, I know you can and that is why you won't be allowed. I believe it will be painful for you to watch someone else have the pleasure of tinkering that you so richly desired," Artie said flatly.

"Oh," was all that HG could say realizing her help was being refused AS the punishment.

"And in spite of you being able to quote sections of the Agents' Manual to suit yourself, I believe a second look at each of them will do you some good," he continued. Helena knew better than to protest in spite of the fact that she could practically recite them.

"And finally, Agents Bering and Lattimer…" he started and both of them shot up in their chairs.

"Of all the options available to you as senior agents, you both decided that the best course of action in this event was to SPANK her?" Artie emphasized the word that made HG shudder. Myka and Pete both started to talk explaining, not defending, their choice but Artie put his hand up once again.

"All I can say on that matter is …. Congratulations! Job well done! Good team work! Take the rest of the day off! And while I won't ever endorse physical force with my agents, I will support your decision again, should you find it necessary," he said in an almost lilting voice. Days later, Claudia would mention that it was hard for her on the other side of the table to discern who had the biggest look of surprise on their face.

"You!" he said none too gently to HG. "You can have the pleasure of sitting with me today at the Warehouse where there will be no cushions on your chair, Agent Wells. This, in an effort to make sure what you have learned …sinks in," he said almost smiling. HG slumped back in her chair.

"Oh, and Agent Bering. I will expect a full report on Agent Wells' court appearance. Hopefully, the judge will go easier on her than you and Agent Lattimer did." Artie said making sure they understood he knew everything that happened.

"Helena, it could have been a lot worse," Myka tried to cheer her up as the others left the room.

"AGENT WELLS!" Artie shouted from the front.

"Bloody hell, that man is insufferable," Helena gritted.

"That man, Helena, is taking all of this rather calmly when you think about it so please do not push his buttons today, promise? " Myka asked.

"Scouts Honor," HG said holding up the incorrect number of fingers.

"I will miss you today," Myka offered as Helena got up to leave.

"As I will miss you, dear. But there is tonight. Surely that thought will make this day more bearable for me, " sighed Helena.


	5. Chapter 5  Learning to Trust

**Chapter 5 Trust **

Artie could not have been more correct in that watching Claudia work on repairing the Farnsworth devices and the robot was torture for Helena. At first, she would stare at Claudia and move her eyes to indicate a piece that she wanted her to pick up next. But as time wore on, Helena's patience wore thin. She would move a finger or stare intensely at a piece as if her mind would move it for her. Claudia welcomed the gestures since it was HG who took them apart and Claudia had never seen the insides of the device. But when Artie caught HG pointing to the next piece- given away by her own groan when Claudia didn't guess it correctly, he put an end to it.

"Agent Wells, please sit on your hands," he instructed and with that Helena knew she had been caught. "…_do not push his buttons today, promise?_" she remembered Myka's request and so she did as she was told. The afternoon dragged on for Helena who was indeed troubled by her inability to work on the devices.

Myka went into town to make retribution with the hardware store clerk. It was a small town and she didn't want any hard feelings. She explained to the clerk that Helena was British and a bit old fashion and truly believed her word to bring the money back would suffice. The clerk accepted the weak explanation but in part because he was so taken by Myka's green eyes. When he agreed there were no ill feelings, Myka felt the trip was a good choice. Leaving the store in triumph, Myka ran into Sergeant Phillips. She literally ran into him, feeling the toned muscles of his chest. They both apologized to each other.

"Doing a little damage control in there, Agent Bering?" he asked with a broad grin.

Myka noticed how tall he was and could see the startled look on her own face, reflected in his aviator sunglasses positioned just below his hat.

"Yes, well, I was just hoping to clear up the misunderstanding with Hel .. Agent Wells, " she said annoyed at the giggle she heard in her own voice. The policeman looked in the store where the clerk still had his smiling eyes on Myka. Myka waved back weakly.

"I imagine he bought that story but then, who could blame him?" the man said taking off his sunglasses so that Myka could see the twinkle in his eye. Oh, this was definitely flirting, Myka thought.

"How is Agent Wells doing?" he asked trying to keep Myka's attention.

"Agent Wells? She's well, now. Thank you." Myka sputtered. The policeman was listening intently.

"Now? Was she not feeling well?" he probed. Myka wanted to spit. She was talking before she planned to and getting herself wrapped up in words.

"Well, I mean with yesterday's whole arrest thing, you know, she was …. embarrassed …..and … regretful…. Remorseful, yes …very sorry the whole thing happened," Myka said.

"Remorseful?" he more stated than asked because there was nothing in that woman's demeanor yesterday that indicated remorse.

"Well, good then. I can tell you, the judge wouldn't take too kindly to the behavior we witnessed yesterday. So I'm glad to hear Agent Wells has come to her senses," he said.

"Well, Sergeant …." She said, detesting the nervousness she heard in her own words.

"Call me Jake, please" he said.

"…Jake, it was great to see you again," Myka said worried that staying any longer might make things worse.

"Agent Bering," he said as he lifted his hat.

"Myka," she said. "Call me Myka," and took the officer's hand to shake it.

"Myka," he said in one of the sweetest voices Myka ever heard.

Back at the Warehouse, Claudia complained that keeping her head bent over all that time was giving her a pain in her neck and Artie took it as an opportunity to look directly at HG and express that he knew exactly what she was feeling. More than once, HG bit her tongue and held back on letting go of a sarcastic quip because she kept reminding herself that she had promised Myka. When Claudia went off to a late lunch, Artie who had already eaten lunch, instructed HG to get the manuals and they would review them.

"Is it also your intent to starve me?" Helena said none too politely and was sorry for the tone as soon as she heard her own words. But Artie just smiled. Not a friendly smile but certainly not a rant which was his usual response to HG.

"Let's just say I am going to quench your thirst for knowledge first," he said as he grabbed the manuals.

"Now read!"

"But I've already …." Helena started and then caught the true feeling Artie was having and stopped talking. Helena huffed and grabbed the first manual and opened it up none too gently and began her work. Surely he would hear her stomach growl and let her go to lunch she thought. He never did.

Myka was back at the B&B asking Leena if she could make something special for dessert. She wanted Helena to have something as a treat after what she imagined to be a very long day. Sitting under the watchful eye of Artie for hours on end had to take its toll. Especially if Helena held true to her promise and kept her tongue. That would take a lot of strength. Pete had stopped by the Warehouse to drop off something for Artie after his relaxing day off.

"Hey, HG. How did it go today?" Pete asked in a very friendly voice.

"Just great if you actually enjoy being tortured," Helena answered.

"Well, just remember there, HG, we're all _behind_ you," he said emphasizing the word as his way of making a joke. Helena groaned and rolled her eyes, muttering. Artie told Helena she could go back with Pete if she wanted.

"Getting off early for good behavior am I?" she asked, her accent dripping on each word.

"Don't push it!" Artie warned.

Myka heard a car pull up outside and went running to the porch to greet Helena. She couldn't explain the rapid heartbeat and smile she felt come across her face anticipating the site of her dear friend. What she saw instead was a police car. Out of the driver's side strolled what was becoming a familiar sight. Taking his hat off, he walked toward Myka who had descended the stairs.

"Sergeant Phillips?" she stated letting her surprise out.

"Jake, please, " he said and he flashed that inviting smile.

"Seems your left this on the counter at the hardware store," he said handing her the small package she had purchased that afternoon.

"Kevin offered to drive it out here himself but I didn't want you to have to worry about stalkers," he said half kidding. Myka took the package that contained the small gift she bought Helena.

"Sergeant -eh, Jake, that is so nice of you. You didn't have to drive all the way out here for this," Myka said but grateful she had the gift back.

"No trouble at all, Myka. I was on my way back into town and took this as an opportunity to see you again. I was wondering, Myka, if maybe we could grab coffee sometime," he finally got to the real point of his visit. Myka should have seen that coming but was still taken aback. She was saved only by the sound of music blaring loudly from the car that pulled up.

Out popped Pete singing the song while Helena held her head in the passenger seat. But Helena's attention was soon drawn to the visitor. Actually, it was the proximity of the officer to Myka that caught her eye and she was out of the car in a flash. Pete caught Helena's movement and stood in front of her.

"Hold on there, cowboy. Isn't that your arresting officer?" he said trying to speak as softly as he could.

"Let's not make a wrong impression now," Pete said.

"But, but …" was all Helena could get out in a tone that confirmed she was being territorial.

"Now, hold up there, he may not be making any moves on your girl….." but Pete didn't know what to call her. In fact, although he recognized her behavior as that of a jealous lover, he couldn't be certain it was the case.

But then then both heard the good looking officer say: "Well, Myka, if you ever want to get that coffee…" and Helena was incensed.

The man who had the nerve to cuff her and shove her into the back of a police car, who wouldn't listen to her was now talking to _her _Myka? And calling her Myka? Pete's effort to calm Helena was fruitless and he finally stepped out of her way. She was next to Myka in seconds.

"Officer Phillips is it?" she said purposely reducing his position.

"Did you come to make a house arrest?" Helena said none too friendly. She glared at the officer so intently that he was taken aback. Surely, she wasn't upset with him about what happened. He had been quite nice to her.

"Agent Wells. It's good to see you again," he said and HG swore there was no sincerity in his tone.

"And your business here is …?" she questioned, glaring at him.

"Oh, HG, Jake brought back a package I left in town today. Wasn't that nice?" Myka said grabbing HG's arm because she knew Helena was upset.

"Well, chivalry is not dead!" HG said laughing. Myka felt relieved. "Even if it is on the taxpayer's dollar." Oh, she was so close to leaving it alone. Myka pulled Helena closer to her.

"Helena, Jake stopped on his way back from serving a subpoena," Myka tried and tightened her grip on HG's arm. Helena took note that it was the second time she called him by his first name.

"On a first name basis are we? How bloody lovely," she said all patience lost. The policeman looked at Helena's expression and saw none of the emotions Myka described today. Helena turned on her heels, breaking free of Myka.

"She's had a long day at work, " Myka found herself trying to explain Helena's rude behavior yet again.

"Aha. Well, you might want to help Agent Wells work on her remorseful look before her court date," Jake said smiling as he bid Pete and Myka goodbye.

They walked into the house just in time to hear Helena slam her bedroom door. BAM!

"You know, Mykes, the way HG was acting out there – getting all up in Officer Reflective Sunglasses' face, you would think she was …. You know, jealous," Pete said simply stating what he observed with no further analysis intended.

Myka left Pete and went upstairs to Helena. Myka knocked on Helena's door but she was not invited in. She knew Helena was upset so she opened the door just a little.

"Helena, can I please come in?" she said to her friend who was inside trying desperately to get her emotions under control. She dare not speak until she thought out her words so she simply indicated her yes. She considered her choices. She could tell Myka that she was in a jealous rage because she loved her more than anything and didn't want anyone else making a move on her. She could have explained that if she didn't tell Myka all of this soon she would explode from the sheer pressure of keeping it all in. But while Helena was tossing around her choices, the control-freak part of her brain took hold.

"Are you here to correct my behavior yet again, Agent Bering?" she said sharply. Myka wasn't falling for the defense.

"Oh, _Agent Bering_ is it now?" she said back. "Actually, Agent Wells, no – I am not here to comment on your behavior because I actually think I understand what is going on," Myka said gently.

But Helena felt like Myka was pulling at the curtain and getting dangerously close to uncovering her real feelings. Helena was a woman of great defenses – no one got close unless she said so. No one removed the walls she put up. She survived many years using these defenses, to stay in control, to have the upper hand. And having the upper hand was foremost in Helena's mind.

"What does that mean, Agent Bering? You really must stop speaking in riddles. I hardly understand you anymore …" HG ranted. But Myka was not deterred. She moved in closer to Helena.

"Helena, you have nothing to worry about." Myka's words sounded so reassuring and yet HG was still confused. She had only hinted at her feelings for Myka. She was not ready to make it a declaration - not because she didn't feel it. She felt it in every fiber of her being. But because she wanted to be in control and Myka was making her feel quite the opposite.

"Do I look worried to you?" she said, the tremor in her voice contradicting her words. Myka raised one eyebrow. She reached out, grabbed Helena by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed – placing her lips on Helena's in a gentle yet passionate kiss before Helena had time to react.

"Does that clear things up for you a bit?" Myka said smiling down at a stunned HG. HG's head was swirling with emotions.

"Could you… maybe… you could …. Perhaps …." A dazed Helena tried to collect her thoughts. As if reading her mind, Myka kissed her again. Helena, a woman of many words, could only answer a weak 'Yes'.

"Good!" said Myka quite pleased with how she handled this. "I believe I am finally getting through to you," she said smiling, running her hand through Helena's hair.

"Now, the reason I was so happy to see Sergeant Phillips was because he was kind enough to return this to me," Myka said holding out a small bag to HG.

Helena sat up, took the bag and opened it. It was a small stone with the word "TRUST" carved into it. She blinked to hold back the tears and swallowed hard. "Thank you, Myka," she finally said.

Myka smiled and kissed her on her head. "You're welcome. Now, Helena, you're going to get ready for dinner. And you're going to be in for a treat because Leena has made a very special dessert. And then," Myka stopped and smiled at HG. "Well, then _Agent Wells_, the rest - - you'll just have to trust me about," Myka said promisingly.

"With all my heart," Helena said softly as Myka left.


	6. Chapter 6  Just Desserts

_Thank you to everyone for being so patient with this from a newbie __

_Myka smiled and kissed her on her head. "You're welcome. Now, Helena, you're going to get ready for dinner. And you're going to be in for a treat because Leena has made a very special dessert. And then," Myka stopped and smiled at HG. "Well, then Agent Wells, the rest - - you'll just have to trust me about," Myka said promisingly. _

"_With all my heart," Helena said softly as Myka left. _

**Chapter 6 **

Everyone enjoyed dinner that night. The mood was light and Pete and Claudia kept things going by being their usual silly selves. Leena could easily see the change in mood especially in Myka. Her aura was pale blue – a peaceful sign for sure. As usual, HG was harder to read. Although definitely calmer, there were streaks of orange and red flaring up from time to time, indicating struggle. But even Leena was grateful for the shift towards tranquility. HG couldn't see Myka's aura the way Leena could – but she could easily sense the change in Myka. Gone was the tenseness and frustration she had caused over her jealous tantrum hours before.

Dinner was delicious and as promised, Leena had made one of her specialties for dessert – bite size cream puffs with homemade custard. She placed two plates on the table – one for the ladies and one solely for Pete whom she knew could simply not control himself around, well, almost any of her desserts. She took great pleasure in seeing how much everyone enjoyed her creations.

"HG, you gotta try these. Oh my God, they are the best thing I've ever tasted!" squealed Claudia with excitement. She chastised Pete for eating two at a time but couldn't really blame him - they were delicious.

Helena placed one delicately in her mouth and was rewarded with the sweetest cream she could remember ever tasting. She sipped on her tea and enjoyed sitting across from Myka – taking in the sight of her friend laughing as she teased Pete about sharing. The sight of Myka just being herself was the sweetest treat for Helena.

Myka sat up straight in her chair and actually licked her lips in anticipation of the tasty treat and the action struck Helena. _God, what a beautiful woman she is ….and that mouth_! She couldn't take her eyes off Myka's mouth – talking, eating, and licking its lips.

"_No, no, Helena_," she told herself trying to muster up some self-discipline. Her tough self-talk had always been a mainstay of her ability to stay focused. She searched her brain for anything that would distract her but It easily led her back to reflect on the sound of Myka's voice when she said; "_Well, then Agent Wells, the rest - - you'll just have to trust me about._" Recalling those words was like slowing pulling the match along the lightning strip and Helena started to feel the heat build.

She pulled everything back to the left side of her brain. _Think, Helena, _she tried. Myka's words were so enticing, so inviting and yet, HG was not sure what they were inviting her to. She wouldn't dare risk assuming what Myka meant and yet surely, that kiss, _those kisses_ - meant _something_. So busy in thoughts was she, that she mindlessly said yes when Leena asked if she wanted more tea. She was too busy watching Myka, more specifically her eyes and then her mouth. That sweet mouth that had uttered words that sent HG's senses spiraling.

Leena was busy laughing at Pete's antics which now included throwing the puffs up in the air and catching them. Myka placed another of those delightful puffs into her mouth – and Helena silently whimpered, covering her own mouth with her hand. The thought of what that tongue was doing to the pastry sent HG's libido spiking. Even she was taken aback by how affected she was just from watching the consumption of the delicacy. Myka was too busy enjoying herself to see what was happening across the table. She put one more in her mouth, holding it between her teeth for a second to tease Pete to show him one that she took from his plate.

The sight of that pastry being toyed with in Myka's teeth made Helena grabbed the arm on her chair tightly. "Oh, God," she all but moaned softly. Myka's actions were undoing her and she was afraid of losing control in front of everyone. She did everything in her power to pull back to her cognitive brain but the scales were tipped in favor of her limbic system.

Pete teased Myka about eating too many and Myka bit down hard to respond but the action caused the cream to spill out of her mouth. The result – the custard spilling out onto Myka's lips and chin - embarrassed Myka, made Pete double over in his chair and caused Helena to unwittingly sip the steaming hot tea – which burnt her lip, which caused her to pull the cup away and hit it into the saucer – which spilled the liquid onto her hand. It was very hot and she yelled out in pain, barely managing to put the cup down. Leena jumped up and went to get ice. Myka shot to her side – cupping her face and then her hand to see what the damage was. Even Pete stopped eating.

"Are you ok, Helena?" came the sound of Myka's sweet voice. Leena rushed in with ice. Everything stopped in the room.

Helena was embarrassed – not only for having been so careless but because she was well aware of the reason she was so distracted. Now Myka stood over her, cupping Helena's face to look more closely at her lips. Leena was putting the ice bag on her right hand where red spots showed the burns.

"I'm OK, I'm fine," Helena tried but Myka was holding onto her shoulder, taking HG's hand up to look at it. "Leena, do we have some of that burn ointment? Helena, come into the kitchen and let me put something on this. It looks very red to me," Myka said and HG was out of her chair before she knew it.

"I thought you guys were experts at drinking tea," Pete finally trying to find the comic relief as was his job.

HG's embarrassment deepened when Leena apologized to her. "I'm so sorry, Helena. I thought I said the tea was hot after I poured it. I'm so sorry," Leena professed.

Now Helena was guilty, too. 'No, dear, you did mention it to me. I … I must have been distracted. My fault completely," she said wanting to relieve Leena of any responsibility.

Leena could see how uncomfortable Helena was and left her alone with Myka in the kitchen to nurse her. Myka gently put the cream on Helena's right hand in the places that the tea hit. And in spite of Helena's protest not to make a fuss, she wrapped gauze around the two fingers affected and around the palm of her hand.

"Does it hurt much?" Myka asked with sheer worry written on her face.

Helena didn't feel anything in her hand, her lip, or any other place above her neck. Her heart that was racing a few minutes ago even had settled down. She breathed in the scent of Myka's hair as she stood over her, attending her wounds.

"Only when I laugh," she said almost haphazardly because it was a line she heard Pete use and not one of her own.

Myka stared at her for a minute – aware at the misplaced phrase. She pulled Helena's head into her stomach and laughed.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said and Helena leaned in to accept the hug.

"Let me see your lip," Myka asked and cupped HG's face again. But this time, she caught the tears welling up in Helena's eyes and mistook them as a sign of the pain.

"The cream will stop the pain in a couple of minutes. Do you want ice for your lip?" Myka asked as she absently rubbing her finger near HG's lip. Helena had all she could do from taking that digit into her mouth and ravishing it. Myka broke the mood by withdrawing her hand and HG felt the immediate pang of hurt.

"I think you should go lie down," Myka suggested. Helena bowed her head in angst but nodded yes.  
>"I'll be up in a minute to check on you, " Myka said and it renewed HG's hope. She left the kitchen, thanked Leena for dinner and apologized for her carelessness to her fellow agents. She retired upstairs to her room – and waited.<p>

True to her word, Myka was up in a few minutes. She accepted Claudia's offer to clean up and declined Pete's offer to watch TV with them.

She knocked on HG's door and went in. She immediately sat on the bed where Helena was lying.

"Let me see," she instructed as she inspected the bandage to make sure it was covering the wounds. The touch of Myka's hand sent HG spiraling all over again and she was grateful she was horizontal already. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You're killing me, " Helena let out softly and Myka pulled back in surprise.

"Did I hurt you? What did I do, Helena?" the concern spiked in her voice.

Helena smiled warmly. 'Darling, it's not the burns," she assured Myka.

Myka looked intently at Helena and shook her head as if to say, 'then what?'

Helena blushed at what the real reason was but had already opened the door. "The sight of that…," Helena hesitated and closed her eyes.

"The sight? Of what? " Myka begged HG to clear it up for her.

"The sight of that pastry, darling, in your …. mouth," Helena said, almost losing her breath at the thought.

Myka frowned in total confusion. The pastry? Did she chew with her mouth open? Did she spill some of it? Finally, she caught sight of the gleam in Helena's eyes and that Bering high IQ kicked in. She had put it together.

"Oh!"she said slowly to affirm that she was at least near the same page as Helena if not quite on it yet. Helena let out of deep breath of relief that Myka was getting it.

"So, Ms. Wells, are you trying to tell me that you were having other thoughts while I was simply enjoying my dessert?" Myka asked slowly, testing her theory.

"Oh, darling. I couldn't help it," Helena tried.

"You couldn't help it? The great HG Wells, master of words and literary thought - couldn't keep her mind out of the gutter? Is that your defense?" Myka asked picking up Helena's left hand and bringing the fingers close to her mouth.

"I plead the Sixth," HG thought quickly, using another one of Pete's expressions that he used when he didn't want to say anymore on the subject.

"You just pleaded for a trial by jury, Ms. Wells," Myka corrected her, her lips curling up as she played with Helena's fingers. "That's in two weeks."

"The Fourth?" Helena gasped as Myka touched her fingers with her tongue.

"Your knowledge of our Bill of Rights is atrocious, Ms. Wells. The Fourth Amendment has to do with the prohibition of search…" Myka said slowly as she let go of Helena's hand and pushed her own hand up her shirt, stroking her waist. "… and seizure," she continued her lesson as her other hand joined the first and squeezed her captive's ribs. Helena drew in a deep breath nothing short of gasping and closed her eyes.

"And by the way, the Second Amendment, Ms. Wells," Myka continued to toy with the Brit, "…. Has to do with _bearing arms_…" she bent down and gave the words a seductive tone that the Founding Fathers never intended.

"Myka," Helena pleaded and shuddered at the tone of Myka's voice.

"Now, first things first," Myka said with confidence because it was easy for her to tell how much in control of the situation she was right now. "Let me kiss those boo boo's," she said as she gently placed her lips on Helena's upper lip and then her hand.

Helena's mind raced. She had to gain some strength in order to keep up with Myka.

"That's not the only place that hurts," she said all but pouting to Myka.

"Really?" Myka asked, wondering where else the tea might have singed her delicate skin.

"I suffered a far greater injury just yesterday," Helena reminded Myka through those long eye lashes.

Myka connected the dots. "Oh, yes, so you did, poor thing, " Myka said as she gently rolled Helena on her side.

"And how ever did you incur that injury," Myka teased.

"I take the Fifth," Helena finally getting it right and making Myka laugh.

Myka gently pulled on Helena's sweatpants that Claudia had convinced her were the fashionable thing to wear around the house. Helena had protested vehemently but was now ever so grateful she had given in to Claudia because of the ease at which Myka exposed her skin.

Myka gave no thought to the fact that she was in uncharted territory. She didn't think at all except to read Helena's expressions or her body language. As long as what she was doing was pleasing to Helena, she kept going. She placed light kisses on Helena's hip and asked if that made it better.

"To tell you the truth, dear, the other side was effect much worse for some reason," Helena trying to remind Myka that she had been on that side.

"Oh, that's terrible," she teased back, taking Helena by the hips and turning her on her stomach so that she could expose that side. She leaned in and again placed light kisses on the area. Helena's body reacted by shuddering at the touches. Helena turned back over to face Myka, the expression of sheer joy on her face.

"So do I understand you correctly, Helena. You were jealous of a pastry this evening?" Myka teased as she proceeded to undo the buttons on Helena's shirt.

"Myka, do not play with me," Helena warned, her voice gaining back strength enough to caution her friend. She immediately worried that the tone would put Myka off and God forbid, make her stop. But Myka was unfazed and looked down at Helena.

"Yes, I guess you have been patient long enough. I know that's not exactly your strength," Myka laughed as her hands explored Helena's body. She lay next to Helena and the only part of her body she did not kiss was her lip because she was afraid it would hurt. With each touch, Myka set off bundles of rapid sensations in Helena. Finally, her hand reached down and fingers gently invaded Helena, touches sending explosions through Helena's body.

Myka felt Helena collapse back into the bed, the pressure that had been building for hours, finally released. She continued to play with Helena's hair, stroking it gently.

"Myka, that was ….. " but words once again failed her.

"As good as the cream puff?" Myka offered an answer.

The analogy made Helena curl into Myka's chest and hide her face.

"I'll never be able to look at them again, you know that now?" Helena protested.

"Oh, that's too bad, sweetheart, because Leena makes them every Friday night," Myka replied.

"I won't make it, " Helena confessed.

"Maybe I will tell her to make ice cream cones instead?" Myka offered hinting at yet another decadent dessert that would send HG over the edge. "They're a little messy when they melt and you have to lick the sides….." Myka teased as she pulled HG into her.

"Keep this up and you will make it impossible for me to enjoy any treat!" HG said as fingers grazed Myka's neck.

"Oh I am sure we can come up with something you will enjoy having for dessert," she practically growled in Helena's ear.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Trials & Tribulations

**Chapter 7 Trials & Tribulations **

Artie immediately noticed the bandaged agent at the morning meeting. Myka had already checked it upstairs and thought it still looked very sore but Helena dismissed it. She was feeling no pain, none that would distract her anyway. But Artie didn't trust it and insisted Leena take Helena into the town doctor to have it checked. Again, Helena protested but one sharp look from Artie was enough to convince her she had no choice.

"Oh and I have more good news for you, Agent Wells," Artie announced. "I've pulled a few strings and had your court date moved to tomorrow. Now, I've been assured that incidents like these can be treated as misdemeanors with first time offenders." And then he stopped. "You are a first time offender aren't you, Agent Wells?" he asked with great uncertainty in his voice.

Helena's head shot up with insult but she kept her tone when she responded with, "Of course." Everyone in the room sighed relief.

Artie continued. "OK, Myka, you will accompany our first time offender. My sense is that an apology and court fees will clear this whole matter up. As for the today…," and everyone groaned at the thought of another day of inventory. "…. We had a ping last night. Not far from here and not much info, so I'll go over it in the car."

With everyone out of the room, Myka pulled Helena's hand to her mouth and placed kisses on it. "I'm glad you're going to have the doctor look at this, just to be on the safe side," she told HG.

"The safe side is no fun," HG whispered in Myka's ear and again, sent the senior agent reeling.

Myka left while she could still walk. The four of them piled in the van and Artie went over what they had. Seems one of the State Senators was a big movie buff. He recently purchased a copy of the script from "Mr. Smith Goes to Washington,". He was presenting a bill to the Senate two days ago and hadn't stopped talking since. Artie and Claudia were to go to the Senate and keep an eye on him and Myka and Pete would track his purchase and try and find out where it was.

In the meantime, Leena drove HG into town where the doctor looked at Helena's hand and reassured her that she would be ok but to keep it bandaged. He applied some cream and new bandages. He told her that if the pain did not subside or if she ran into any problem changing the bandages, he would be more than happy to make a house call. Helena had no idea how rare an offer that was these days but was unimpressed nonetheless. She thanked him and assured him she would be taken care of very well at home. She made one more stop before meeting Leena at the grocery store.

Helena spent the rest of the day at home, working on what she called in her mind, her 'defense' for the trial and waited for Myka to come home. Her fellow agents were quite successful – the script was in the Senator's office and as soon as it was bagged, the Senator collapsed on the floor. The only side effect would be a sore throat for a few days but other than that, he was unharmed. The same could not be said for his fellow Senate members, many of whom had been subjected to his tirade over expanding the highway.

At dinner that night, Pete asked HG if she was nervous about her court appearance scheduled for the morning. She assured him she was not. Claudia shared that she would be a wreck if she had to appear before a judge. HG told her that reason would prevail and therefore, she had 'nary a concern'. Leena reminded HG that the doctor said the cream needed to be reapplied and new bandages had to be put on and Myka immediately volunteered to do that. Leena was not at all surprised.

After Helena had showered and was ready for bed that night, Myka knocked on the door to her room. In she came with the prescription cream and new bandages. She was so gentle when applying it to Helena's wounded fingers and back of her hand. The redness was less intense and there were no blisters.

"I'm trying to make this bandage as flexible as possible," Myka explained as she worked diligently, taping up the gauze.

"You're doing a better job than the doctor did," Helena said. "But maybe that's because he was busy flirting with me and couldn't concentrate," she teased.

"Oh, did he now?" Myka replied feigning concern. "What part of your body exactly was distracting him when he should have been concentrating on your hand?" she inquired.

"Oh, darling, I'm sure it could have been any number of _parts_," Helena said confidently, "but he did offer to give me a breast exam," she boldly lied through her teeth.

Myka knew Helena was teasing her on purpose because of that devilish grin across her face. "You're incorrigible, Ms. Wells, you really are," Myka sighed as she pushed Helena down on the bed.

Then next morning, Myka drove HG to the court house for her appearance. Sitting in the area outside the courtroom, Myka assured Helena that this was probably not going to be a big deal.

"You know, Artie thinks this will be a cursory type thing, you being an agent and all," Myka said seated next to her friend. "If I could make a suggestion? I think apologetic is the …." She attempted to coach HG but she had leapt up from her seat. "….the way to go here. Right! OK, then!" Myka said to her absent friend as she turned to see what had caused Helena to jump up. And then she saw him. Helena was closing in on Sergeant Phillips.

"So are you the Prosecution's star witness at my trial? Office Phillips", HG smiled almost friendly.

"Good morning, ma'am," he responded politely. Then he saw Myka coming up behind Helena and his face lit up. "Good to see you here, Agent Bering," he smiled keeping it professional. He turned his attention back to HG who had not taken her eyes off him.

"To answer your question, Agent Wells – yes, I will be testifying today. But you could hardly call this a 'trial' ma'am, even for Univille," he attempted humor, more to impress Myka than placate HG.

"But the 6th Amendment guarantees me a 'trial by a jury of my peers'" Helena said flatly. "Although I dare say, such criteria would prove most difficult for you, I'm sure," she continued with sheer confidence.

The young officer looked at her perplexed, too busy taking in how radiant Myka looked this morning. His quizzical look annoyed Helena because it meant she had to explain it to him.

"…..a jury of _my_ peers?" Helena repeated, emphasizing the pronoun.

Jake looked hard at HG to see if she was kidding. He saw no evidence. "Sorry, ma'am. No jury – of your peers or otherwise."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to convincing 12 men of my innocence," Helena said matter-of- factly.

"You know, Agent Wells, we're quite progressive here in tiny Univille," the officer said - taking offense to her 'all male' comment.

"Do you know your odds of getting an all-male jury? Even here in Univille, you'd be certain to have women jurors as well," he said taking the bait.

"Oh, Officer Phillips," the words dripping from HG's lips, "…. that would have only increased my odds, I can promise you," Helena said, bringing her vanity to an all new high.

"Ma'am, it's _Sergeant _Phillips," he said having reached his limit. His eyes held steady as he glared at HG but softened a bit when he nodded his head to Myka and proceeded into the courtroom.

"Well, that went well, Helena." Myka indicating her impatience. But HG was on a mission and barely took notice. She went into the courtroom and looked around. Thankfully, it was a slow day in court. Helena watched as people approached the Prosecutor, gave their side of the story, most of them traffic violations, and then were told whether or not they had a chance to contest. Most of them did not and the one guy who did insist he went through the red light with reason was allowed to speak to the judge. But when he took the witness chair - with what was a lame excuse, the judge handed down more points and fees because he was 'too stubborn to take the Prosecutor's deal in the first place'.

Myka had a very bad feeling about this. She sat in the first row behind the Prosecutor's table where Helena approached him.

"Oh, Agent Wells, yes, I have your file here," said the young man. "Oh, good, Sergeant, you're here, too. Great. Now Agent Wells, the charges of theft have been dropped so it looks like we're looking at resisting arrest charges which the Sergeant has explained to me …" he attempted but Helena put her hand up.

"I want to speak to the judge, "she said.

"She also wants a jury of 12 men," the officer said none too friendly.

"What? No, Agent Wells, I don't think you understand. We can extend you a professional courtesy here and reduce this to court fees. A report will be sent to your supervisor …." He added and Helena knew what that meant. She'd rather take her chances with the judge than Artie.

"No! I won't agree to that," she said. "I was within my rights and will not be held responsible for the police department's inability to assess a situation and not overreact."

Myka couldn't hear everything but she could tell by the look on Jake's face that Helena was not going to make this easy. Finally she heard the young Prosecutor said impatiently, "So you're refusing this deal? Is that what I am to understand, Ms. Wells?" When Helena nodded yes, he threw the file down and proceeded up to the Judge's bench.

Myka sized up the situation like this - - She looked at Helena's smug look of satisfaction as she waited and then at the fierce look of annoyance of the judge and decided to pray for HG. "_Please save her from herself_," was what she silently asked God. She attempted to call her over for one last shot at sanity but HG smiled and shook her head, as if to say 'don't worry'.

The Prosecutor came back to the table, instructed Helena to sit in one of the side chairs while the officer testified. Sergeant Phillips took the stand and answered the Judge's questions authoritatively. He told the Judge exactly what happened in detail – the time of the call into the station from the hardware store, finding Helena a block away, stopping the suspect and questioning her, extending her the option of returning to the store or warning her he would have to take her in. He went on to tell the judge her choice and that he handcuffed her, only to have her hand them to him upon entering the front seat. He continued to tell the Judge what happened from notes he read.

Myka cringed when she saw the expression of disbelief on the judge's face.

"Thank you, Sergeant Phillips," the judge said and dismissed him. "I can't wait to hear your side of this story, Agent Wells," he said and Helena was unfazed by his tone. She honestly thought he was interested. Why shouldn't he be?

After being sworn in, a concept that Myka prayed again HG really understood, she took the witness stand. The first thing the judge asked her was how she hurt her hand and then Myka prayed HG would not tell - 'the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth'.

"You interest me, Agent Wells," said the judge and Helena's smile indicated that she thought he was being sincere. "So, do tell, what is your side of the story?" he continued.

Helena did start. She explained that she had forgotten her wallet and promised the young clerk that she would return that day with the money. Yes, he protested, but she had given her word and left the store. She really needed these items to complete a project she was working on at home. She told the judge of how surprised she was then to be apprehended a block away. She complained that she then had to repeat the story to the officer who, yes, did explain that she would have to pay for the items or return them. She then further expounded for the attentive judge that she refused to comply with either of those choices since neither made sense to her. Only Myka knew how sincere she was when she said those words. The next thing she knew, she continued, was that she was in the back seat of the police car in handcuffs!

"And did you remove those handcuffs, Agent Wells?" the judge looked down to where she was sitting.

Helena thought for a second. Surely there was no penalty for removing them. She hadn't removed them and _run_, for God sakes. "Yes." She answered.

"Agent Wells, you do know that the charges of theft were dropped by the store owner?" the judge asked.

"Well, I'm not surprised, your Honor," Helena smiled smugly.

"Oh, really? And why is that, Agent Wells?" he asked slowly.

Myka froze. Was Helena about to tell the judge that her fellow agent went into the town and apologized for her to smooth things over_? 'I'll be up there next,' _Myka thought. She wanted to get Helena's attention – do something to distract her. She grasped for ideas short of throwing something at her and then she remembered the previous night.

Out of sheer desperation, Myka started to jut her tongue out of her mouth – sliding it back and forth across her lips, ever so slightly.

Helena looked right at her. "Well, you see your Honor, I spoke to the owner of the store just yesterday about the whole thing," HG revealed.

Then she turned her attention back to Myka who was still wagging her tongue – literally. But the sound of the judge's gravel slamming the desk made both of them jump. The only person who didn't jump was Sergeant Phillips who had caught Myka's action and mistook it for him. He sat mesmerized by Myka's gesticulations.

"Agent Wells! Are you telling the court that you intimidated a witness?" the judge said incredulously.

"Well, your honor, I can be very intimidating but surely that was not my purpose….." Helena started completely off the mark.

"Agent Wells! I am not sure I quite understand what your purpose was in taking the stand in your own defense today. A defense that by all reason was unnecessary and yet you insisted upon it, wasting the court's time and my time, Agent Wells," he barked at her. "You could have walked out of here with a slap on the wrist and court fees but your stubbornness will cost you," he said all out of patience.

Myka looked at Helena and winced at the surprise that was on her face. Apparently, God had not heard Myka's prayer or perhaps was simply not up to the task of saving Helena from herself. She completely sympathized. It was a full time job.

"But, your Honor …" Helena attempted and the Judge told her to stop talking and slammed the gavel.

"Oh, bloody hell …" she blurted out and Helena gasped as soon as the words left her mouth. _No, no, God, please don't let him hear that_, she prayed. But the judge heard it.

"Bailiff!" please remove Ms. Wells from the court. A few hours in our jail will help her see the error of her ways I believe! - His action sending Helena back to jail for the second time. Myka covered her mouth and watched as Helena was escorted out of the room.

She sat there stunned; numb really and only adjusted her view when Jake sat right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Myka. I tried to help here but she insisted on doing this to herself," he said sympathetically. "She could have made this so easy for herself…"

Myka smiled her appreciation, still unable to move.

"I guess you'll have to write a report about this for your superiors?" he asked and Myka shook her head.

"Well, just leave out the part where you tried to distract me and go easy on your friend," he smiled suggestively.

"When I did what?" Myka said confused.

"You know.." he said and then pushed his tongue out a little.

"Oh, God!" Myka said lowering her head into her hands, leaving the officer confused.

To be continued ….. Helena has to make amends sometime, doesn't she?


	8. Chapter 8  Good With Her Hands

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews. Helena being bad is just so easy. Hope it's not getting boring – trying to wrap it up. **

**Don't own them! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Chapter 8 Good With Her Hands**

Myka left the court house feeling like a failure. She sat by while HG, once again, wreaked havoc. And on top of everything, Jake thought she was making sexual advances? Oh, could this get any worse?

She slid into the driver's side of the car because it would be hours the judge said before he would even consider releasing Helena. She jumped when she heard Mrs. Frederic call her name.

"Myka?" she said with the comfort Myka needed. "It's not your fault, dear. "

"Oh, God, Mrs. Frederic, did you see? Hear? What just went on?" Myka hoped so because she wasn't sure she could put it into words. "I should have done something!" Myka all but cried. And then the anger rose in her throat. "But how could I? I mean, that woman is impossible, do you hear me? She puts herself in those situations. But would she listen to me? NO! NO! She refused," Myka blustered and Mrs. F allowed it. And then with sincere angst in her eyes, she turned to her superior and asked, "Why does she do that, Mrs. Frederic?"

Mrs. Frederic put her arm around Myka and pulled her close. Myka melted into the hug, exasperated by the events.

"You are doing a wonderful job with Helena," she said softly. But Myka pulled back in disbelief.

"Wonderful? She's in jail! Again! Artie sent me with her and now I have to go back and tell him she's in jail! Again! If he doesn't kill her, and I'm pretty sure he will this time, then he'll surely ask me to take a leave of absence!" Myka ranted. "Why does she make things sooooo complicated?"

Mrs. Frederic took Myka's hand in hers. "We knew we were taking a chance on Helena when we reinstated her, Myka. She wasn't a docile agent when she was at Warehouse 12," she grinned. "But she's incredibly intelligent, passionate, loyal – we think, and yes, stubborn as all hell," she continued.

"Her adjustment back into the folds of the Warehouse setting is most important and we anticipated that there would be some bumps in the road. That is why we requested that you, Agent Bering, be assigned to her. We knew she would test the mettle of everyone around her and so we needed someone with your resolve to run interference," she concluded.

"So you're letting her run amok? And Artie is OK with that?" Myka asked incredulously.

"We're _allowing_ Helena some time to find her way; to see if she can make the adjustment. And, no Agent Bering, I would not say that Artie is OK with any of this. But he understands our position on Agent Wells and is tolerating it – for now."

Mrs. Frederic's voice was calming and Myka tried to take that in. "You are not failing her," she reiterated as if reading Myka's haunting thoughts. "You are what is saving her," she said and with that she was gone. Myka immediately felt the coldness of her absence – afraid she wouldn't be able to hold on to what she said.

"Wait! What do I tell Artie?" she yelled out as if to still reach Mrs. F but there was no answer.

She was saved from the task when the judge took it upon himself to contact Artie, as a professional courtesy. "Never in my 32 years on the bench have I seen such a display," he confided to Artie who simply gripped the arm of the chair during the conversation. "I think she honestly believed what she said. You can pick her up at six this evening, sir. I think that should give Agent Wells enough time to think over all the trouble she caused," he said politely.

"_If only_, " Artie thought to himself.

"Now I am going to sentence Agent Wells to some hours of community service," the judge said.

"_Digging ditches, digging ditches, please let it be something awful_," Artie thought to himself.

"I just can't decide which organization I would want to punish that much by have her work there. You see my dilemma, Agent Nielson?" the judge asked earnestly.

"I see it every day, your Honor," Artie said. He thanked the Judge for his patience and tolerance, both of which he was sure Helena had tested that day. As soon as he hung up the phone, Mrs. Frederic was standing nearby.

"Now Arthur, I know what you're going to say," she started.

"No, you don't - because I'm speechless!" he raised his voice.

"Arthur," she said calmly. "We knew there would be issues."

"Issues? Yes, we said maybe a period of adjustment - but getting arrested? Going to jail? These are not issues. These are crimes!" he yelled and then apologized for his tone. "And what message are we sending to the others by accepting this behavior?" he asked sincerely.

"I know it looks as if we are allowing her to run amok, as Agent Bering put it, but she will deal with the consequences. It's her test, Arthur. It's the only way to know if she can really be part of the team again," Mrs. Frederic concluded. "I know you're worried about Myka. But I promise you, she is strong enough for all of this. I wouldn't allow it otherwise."

"I still get to make my recommendations?" he asked.

"Yes, and we will give them serious consideration," his boss assured him and left.

When Myka walked in, Artie simply hugged her and assured her he knew everything. He didn't want Myka being any harder on herself than she already was. He knew his agents. He assured Myka that he would go and get Helena – at six pm as the judge had told him.

"What are you going to do with her?" she asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I do not want to answer that now, Myka, because you of all people wouldn't like the answer."

To say that Helena was furious at the turn of events was putting it mildly. She sat in the jail cell alone thinking about Myka. She had to get a message to her but apparently you lose your 'one' call when the judge puts you in jail. She noticed the young officer at the desk who was supposed to keep an eye on things. He had a cell phone in his back pocket. But how could she get him to give it to her. As she contemplated this, he began ranting about the copy machine not working. He was supposed to copy up a report for the judge and there was a paper jam or something causing a problem.

Helena asked him if she was allowed to have water and he agreed to get her a cup. When he handed it to her through the bars, she took it slowly and allowed her fingers to stroke the young man's hand.

"You know, Officer Kemp, is it? I've been told that I am rather good with my hands," she said looking at him through those black eyelashes. The officer stared at her, taken in by those dark, inviting pools and stammered. Helena smiled innocently and told him that she was certain she could offer him assistance with the copier.

"Ma'am, I can't let you out. You're the prisoner!" he said more as a reminder to himself.

"Oh, darling, I annoyed the judge a little. I don't think I'm actually a prisoner. I'm more in a 'time out' " she said using a phrase she heard on TV to indicate children being disciplined.

"Besides, darling, you could handcuff me to you, so that you can keep close watch on me," she said seductively and the young officer choked at the suggestion. "I really am very good with machines, trust me," she hammered away.

He weighed his options. He could handcuff her to him, she could fix the machine, he'd get the report copied, she'd go back into the cell, he thought out as he handcuffed Helena after opening the cell door.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" she asked set on her mission to acquire that phone.

He opened the machine door and showed her where the problem was. Helena studied the mechanics and asked for a flash light. She pulled out the ink tray and handed it to her assistant. It got ink all over his hands but he didn't notice. Helena used her uncuffed hand; the bandaged one was attached to the officer, to pull at a spring. Even left handed, she was mechanically gifted.

"Here's the problem, darling. Your spring is jammed. Now be a dear, and give me your pen," she commanded softly. But the officer showed her his hands were full so she pulled out the pen from his shirt pocket, sending shivers down his spine.

"There!" she announced when she retracted the spring. "That should do it," and she took back the cartridge and put it back into the machine.

She pressed the button and the machine churned out a perfect copy. Helena turned quickly on her heels, purposely losing her balance and falling forward. The youth put his hands up to break her fall and grabbed her with both his hands on her chest. Helena looked down at their placement and then at him and the red rushed to his face.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry ma'am. Oh, God, I didn't mean to … I mean, there. I thought you were falling," he stammered.

Helena took complete delight in his naiveté. It reminded her of a young servant she once seduced.

"You best return me to my cell, dear," she instructed the boy. He did so but when he went to remove the handcuff from her wrist, Helena simply handed it to him. Just for fun. Then she texted Myka her apology.

Hours later, when the officer had completed the copying and returned to his desk, still shaken, he received a call that someone was there to get Helena. He open the cell door and gave Helena back her jacket, which she decided was a good idea to put on since the young man's finger prints had left their indelible mark on each of her breasts.

"Oh, and I believe this belongs to you, dear," she said as she returned his cell phone.

The look of surprise on his face was only surpassed by the look on Helena's when she caught sight of who was there to retrieve her – Artie!

Helena knew better than to speak until she was spoken to and Artie did not utter a word. He had decided that if he did, he probably would have a heart attack so in the interest of his own health, he held his tongue. The ride home in the red jaguar was quick – as if he could not get her home fast enough. Helena was thrown by the sharp turns and sudden stops. Still, she didn't utter a sound.

Back at the B&B, Myka had relayed the day's events to Claudia and Pete, who were nervous that it was Artie picking up HG. They each were worried for Helena's safety, riding alone with Artie on dark, winding roads through the wooded areas from town. He could dispose of her body any number of places they each thought to themselves.

Artie pulled up outside the B&B and shut the engine off and sat there. Helena didn't move until he did and then followed him slowly into the house. Suspicious eyes met him when he walked in first – each concerned HG was lying on a road, tossed from Artie's car. She walked in behind him, sheepishly.

"So, here we are once again, having had to retrieve Agent Wells from her own undoing," Artie started and his fellow agents stared at him. Helena stood with her hands behind her back, looking appropriately sullen, head bowed.

"…..so I am going now to write up my report and speak to Mrs. Frederic in the morning. I expect to be back here at 1 PM for an update, if you could all be present," he said calmly.

And then he turned and leaned into Helena.

"You, Agent Wells, will of course be here because you will be the guest of honor," he snarled and HG knew there was nothing honorable about being the subject of that meeting.

He tried to smile at Myka as he left but he was flooded with mixed emotions. The only thing he didn't feel conflicted about was Helena's punishment.

"So ….," Claudia started because no one was moving. "How was jail?" she blurted out and then bit her lip. Pete heard the silence and grabbed Claudia.

"Hey, let's go into the living room and see if there's anything good, you know, on TV," he suggested.

"Yes, on TV, anything good," Claudia parroted and the two of the tripped over each other trying to be the first one out of the dining room.

Myka sat down at the head of the dining room table and HG sat at the first seat. "Darling," she attempted but she was cut off by Myka's hand waving in front of her.

"Don't, Helena! Don't 'darling' me after today," the hurt registering in her voice. "What were you thinking? It was supposed to be so simple. Do you know how many people would have considered themselves lucky to be given a 'get out of jail' card the way you were?" But the metaphor was lost on Helena.

"We really have to teach you Monopoly," Myka said trying to bring some levity to her voice.

"Myka, I only thought ….," again, Helena tried but was interrupted.

"No, Helena, I don't think you 'only thought' because you would have be able to see the big picture if you did. You purposely pissed off Officer Phillips…"

Now HG interrupted Myka with ..." Sergeant..." but recoiled when Myka's eyes narrowed on her. She thought better, too, of correcting Myka's language.

Myka started again but this time the interruption came from the doorbell. She jumped up to answer it, welcoming the break from having to be so close to Helena and be angry. She opened it and saw an unfamiliar face smiling back. Extending his hand, he introduced himself as Doctor Morgan and said he was just checking in on his 'favorite patient' to see if she was OK. Myka stared at him, remembering how Helena had teased her about him flirting. She had laughed at the time but when she was face to face with the handsome doctor, she didn't think it was so funny.

"Helena," she called in the most uninviting tone HG ever heard. She quickly came to Myka and was surprised to see the doctor.

"I'll leave you two alone," Myka said coldly and HG forced a smile on her face.

"I said I would check in on you and here I am," the physician announced proudly. "How is your hand? Let me take a look, " he said all in one breath and pulled Helena's hand up for inspection.

"You're very rough on these bandages," he noted.

"Yes, well I've had a rough day," HG volunteered as she wondered if Myka was within earshot.

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted because this was a waste of her time. But the doctor was out to impress his new romantic interest.

"I do want you to keep the wounds covered. Why don't you come by the office tomorrow or I could come back here," he offered - a lilt to his voice.

It was sadly lost on HG but not on Myka who could hear every word. Helena really wasn't listening but laughed nonetheless to sound like she was and thanked the doctor for his visit. She figured if she were friendly, he'd leave sooner.

"Yes, of course, I'll stop by tomorrow," she lied and practically pushed the love sick MD out the door. She walked back into the dining room, hoping to smooth things over.

"Really, Helena? House calls? Have you not _messed _with my head enough today," Myka said with her hands on her hips.

HG was pitifully confused. She didn't understand that the doctor only came because he was interested in her. In HG's time, house calls were common. And she was lost in Myka's vernacular again. She hadn't touched Myka's head.

"I thought you were kidding when you said he was flirting with you, but he made good on his promise," she said clearing things up a bit for HG.

"Oh, darling, you don't think that he was here for that, do you? I mean, Myka, I have no interest in that man, you must know that," HG offered.

"Did he _touch_ you?" Myka's voice was filled with trepidation at hearing the answer. She was on overload.

"Myka, no! He looked at my hand – that was it. I was teasing you last night and I'm sorry. He did nothing unprofessional. I made that part up as a joke. A poor one at that, I see," Helena said apologetically.

Myka realized how silly that sounded and finally took the first relaxing breath of the night. Helena was grateful for the slight reduction of tension.

"Myka, I would never let anyone touch me but you. I'm yours," she said sincerely as she removed her jacket.

If it had been any other day, Myka's self-confidence might have been more intact and she might have been more in touch with her sense of humor. But today was not that day and when she looked at Helena's blouse - - with the clear imprint of someone's hands across both of her breasts - - she lost it.

"What?" was all HG could ask in response to the horrified look on Myka's face. She looked in the same direction and saw.

"Oh this?" she started to dismiss it but saw Myka's eyes.

"Now, Myka, it's not what you think. Myka! I was in jail all day!" she tried but that only stirred Myka's wanting an explanation more.

"What the hell is that?" Myka demanded and her voice brought Claudia and Pete rushing into the room.

"Oh, darling, it was a mishap at the jail," she said.

"A mishap?" Myka asked - her voice rose as she closed in on Helena. "A mishap is a 'misfortune, an accident', Helena."

"Yes, I know the _definition_, darling and that's what this was. I was helping a young man fix a copier," and HG stopped. Even she knew that the story sounded odd considering she had been enclosed in a cell.

"It was nothing really. Myka, he was a _boy _for God's sake," Helena laughed nervously.

"I wanted his phone…" she tried to explain. "You got my text, yes?" Helena asked and Myka thought back to the strange number that came up on her phone.

"You wanted his phone? And in exchange he got to _grope_ you?" Myka said, her voice seething with the anger that had resurged.

Pete and Claudia watched helplessly as Myka kept walking toward Helena. Helena retreated but was starting to feel trapped in her own words. No matter what she said, it made Myka angrier.

"And just how did you _convince _him to let you out, Helena? Did you flirt with him? " Myka pushed.

"Well, maybe just a little …." Helena reflected.

"You have some nerve!" Myka growled at her. "You threw a fit over a total stranger asking me to have coffee. You practically pounced on him in court today. But you expect me to tolerate your philandering with the good doctor and now the copy boy?"

"OK, this is really awkward," Claudia said to Pete. He shared her distaste for being present to what seemed like a lovers' quarrel but he didn't know where to go.

"The doctor? The 'what' boy? Oh, Myka, don't be childish!" Helena fumed back. Her words stung Myka who already knew how foolish she sounded.

But now she had angered Helena who did not take kindly to being accused. It seemed Helena would not afford Myka the same tolerance for acting childish she had demanded for herself.

"And believe me, _darling_, if I were _philandering_, I would not have been arrested in the first place by your precious Sergeant Phillips. And I wouldn't have had to take off much more than those handcuffs in the back of his police car to prevent it!" she snarled without thought.

Her words dropped like weights. Myka gasped, the hurt rising so fast in her chest that she felt pain. It took only seconds for Helena to realize how stupid and thoughtless, not to mention untrue, her words were. She felt cornered and lashed out and she regretted it as soon as the hurt registered on Myka's face.

Myka's eyes spilled over and she retreated, overwhelmed with hurt and embarrassment. Helena went to go after her but Pete stepped in her way. Even Claudia blocked the door. Their hearts ached for their friend and they were hell bent on preventing Helena from doing any more damage.

"Helena," Pete warned. "You cannot go after her right now. You have to calm down." But he could feel the strength in HG's pull and knew if he let go, she'd fly up those stairs.

"Let –go- of- me," she yelled and Pete knew she would not comply. So he took the only course of action he could come up with. He pulled the Tesla out and shot HG in the ass. It was on the lowest setting but it worked and HG fell to the floor.

"Dude, she is going to be so pissed when she comes too," Claudia said, not surprised by Pete's action.

"Yeah, I know," Pete replied fully aware of what a pissed off Helena was like. "She's not going to wake up here though. Help me put her in the car," he said to Claudia.

"Pete, you're not going to dump her somewhere are you?" she asked concerned – for Pete.

"No, no. I'll eh … take her somewhere and stay with her. Until I can be sure she's under control. Or calm. Or not so 'Helena', " he finally decided on.

Claudia helped Pete put HG into the SUV and strapped her in.

"Keep the Tesla handy, OK?" she said. "I'll go stay with Myka."

"Oh, I will. And if you don't hear from me in a few hours…" Pete tried to kid but really, he meant it.


	9. Chapter 9  Pete to the Rescue?

You guys are great – thanks. One more chapter should wrap it up! I mean – Artie has to have his say, yes?

Lyrics: 'Need you Now' by Lady Antebellum

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 9 Pete to the Rescue? **

Pete wasn't entirely sure where he was driving to but decided if Helena woke up in a crowded place, maybe it would be safer. He settled on Univille's only bar and restaurant. Gently, he carried her inside, explaining to the hostess that his girlfriend was exhausted from their long ride. He placed her in a booth across from him and ordered dinner for himself. He put the Tesla on the lowest setting and held it under the table and waited while he ate for the second time that night.

Helena came to with the blaring sound of music on the juke box and the loud noise of people talking. She felt the hard surface of the seat she was sitting in and opened her eyes to Pete staring right at her.

"Now, HG. Before you say anything, I did this for your own good. Well, really for Myka's own good. But I have the Tesla aimed at you under the table and if you make one wrong move, I'm going to shoot you again with it."

"The word 'again' brought back the details of the last thing she remembered – the sound of the Tesla firing and then the sensation that the rug had been pulled out from under her. She slowly moved her head to see where she was and then looked back at Pete.

"Now, all I am asking is for you to sit here for a little while and listen," he said calmly.

"Or?" Helena asked.

"I shoot you," he said matter-of-factly.

"In that case, Agent Lattimer, I am all ears," HG said as she felt a searing pain for the second time in her rear.

"Did you shoot me in my …..," the proper word to be used in public failed her.

"Butt? Yeah, sorry but you were walking away. OK, so while you were taking a nap there HG, I had some time to think," Pete said as he stuffed another chicken finger in his mouth.

Helena groaned as she didn't know which was worse - Pete's lecturing or having to listen to it while he ate.

"The way I see it, Myka is falling for the 'bad boy'. Now the problem with the 'bad boy', HG is that Myka deserves better," he started. One sentence out of his mouth and Helena was lost.

"What bad boy is Myka falling for exactly?" she said leaning across the table, jealousy causing her face to flush red. But the sound of the instrument in Pete's hand gearing up to be fired made her sit back in the booth.

"Helena, I can't eat and hold a gun on you. Could you promise to just sit here until we talk this through, for Myka's sake?" Pete asked earnestly.

"Yes, " HG responded but Pete was waiting …

"Yes, I _promise_," she said giving him what he wanted. He shut the Tesla off and put it away.

"OK, follow me on this, HG. You're the bad boy, you know, so to speak. Girls like Myka are good girls, 'do things by the book' and 'always doing the right thing' kind of girls. Sometimes those girls are attracted to the 'bad boy' – the selfish, cocky, arrogant, break your heart kind of guy. That's you," he finished.

Helena wanted to protest at the list of adjectives but she was more interested in Pete's theory.

"Now, I've given some thought to the list of things you've done wrong, " and Helena was having trouble appreciating what an effort this really had been for Pete.

"You made her feel insecure about her job. Big no no with Myka, HG. She prides herself on doing well at work. In fact, she sets the bar too high if you ask me, but that's Myka. She was in charge of you and you completely dismissed her, making her feel like she failed. Not good," he admonished her.

"There's more," he said when he saw HG start to say something.

"I've never found it helps a relationship to talk about your other girlfriends, or boyfriends or whatever. So the doc showing up today and then the hand print thing…," he said holding his hands out in front of his chest. "Not good, HG." "That just makes them feel insecure," he concluded.

"Is there more, Mr. Lattimer?" Helena asked.

"Let me think. Yeah, Myka thrives on order. She likes things done the way they're supposed to get done. It can be annoying, I know. But you're chaotic. You don't follow any rules. You do as you please and besides getting yourself into a heap of trouble with Artie, it really bothers Myka," he said chewing the last of his food.

Helena reflected on what he was telling her. "You care a great deal about Myka, don't you, Pete?" she asked and he was struck by the rarity of her using his first name.

"She's the best, HG. And if you are what she wants, then I' m gonna make sure you're the best for her. She deserves better than you've been giving her," he said honestly.

For the first time that week, Helena stopped and took in the shame and guilt of having hurt Myka.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked that! The first thing you do is give her a little time to calm down. That's why we're here. That and I didn't want you to kill me in a secluded area," he half smiled.

"Now, when we go back later, I would have your sincerest apology ready. Not just the _'I'm sorry for being such a jerk_' apology but cover all your bases. Tell her you know what an ass you were and be honest. If you really don't know why you acted that way then tell her you're trying to figure that out because girls like it when they think you're being deep," he shared and Helena raised her eyebrows in response.

"They're deeper than us … well, you know what I mean," he stumbled because he was talking to HG like she was his best friend's boyfriend but obviously she was a girl. HG smiled, getting his point.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" HG asked sincerely but Pete was honest in his answer.

"I don't know, man. You really upset her. I've never seen Myka that upset. She's got a big heart, HG but you're pushing the limits. If I were you, I'd do my best to say I was sorry and tell her the truth. And then pray for makeup sex," he said reflecting on his past.

"OK, forget I said that last part," he retracted remembering he was talking about Myka.

"Hey, you ever play pool?" he asked when he saw the pool tables in the back. His lecture was over and it was still too early to take HG back.

"Come on, I'll teach you," he said and grabbed HG's hand to follow him.

"Now this is a game of strategy and cunning," he said racking up the balls and giving her a cue stick.

He explained the game in short order. "Got it?" he asked as he took his first shot and sunk two even numbered balls. He moved around the table and Helena watched with great intensity. She watched the way he held the stick, the way he hit one ball to move another. He sunk one ball after another until he missed.

"OK, HG, your turn. Now we won't count this one cause you're new to this," he said as Helena removed her jacket and took off her bandages on her hand, never removing her eyes from the table.

"This, Agent Lattimer is a game of geometry and physics, both of which I excel at," she said with renewed vigor. She proceeded to send the odd numbered balls into the various pockets until only the 8 ball remained. She called side pocket and sank the ball.

"OK, OK, beginner's luck," Pete called out because he didn't count on how astutely Helena had studied the table and analyzed the variables.

The second game was even faster because Pete let Helen break and she only stopped when she had sunk all of her balls and then the 8 ball again. People started to notice and gathered around, one calling out, "I've got winners!" Pete saw no harm in leaving HG to play the next opponent since he could only take being beaten so many times. And besides, an attractive young woman who sat at the bar had been staring at him. He ordered his club soda and sat down near her where they struck up a conversation.

All that talk about relationships had reminded Pete that he was lacking some female companionship in spite of being surrounded by them at work. He welcomed the chance to spend some time impressing a member of the opposite sex with his antics. To this girl, they were all new and she found them funny. That was enough for Pete to forget that he had left Helena to take on the next challenger - and the one after that - and the one after that. He also didn't take note of the noise of the crowd who had gathered around the billiard area to witness the British version of "Minnesota Fats", yet another comparison lost on Helena. More than one person commented on the inking on her blouse which she still had on but that was usually right before they lost.

Univille liked one thing more than billiards and that was the traditions that went with billiards. So when the challengers lost each time to Helena, they told her that convention dictated she have a drink on them. They didn't give her a choice of drink because tradition dictated Jack Daniels – straight up - and Helena followed suite and drank them down fast. With each one, Helena was a little more affected. Then she saw her next opponent; Jake Phillips.

"Well, Agent Wells, you never cease to surprise me, " he said and he meant it.

"Pete made me come," she said.

"Aha," was all he remarked because he was wondering where Myka was. But he drew his attention back to the game because like the other policemen on the Univille force and like most of Univille for that fact; he took his pool very seriously.

Helena studied him and could see what Myka may have found attractive about him. He was tall, blue eyes and had a flirtatious smile. He seemed like a good guy and that made Helena's heart hurt. She didn't think he Pete would classify _him_ as a 'bad boy'.

She might have beaten him had she not been so distracted by these distressing thoughts. The crowd erupted in cheers for their local hero and reminded Helena that the drinks were now on her. She complied gracefully. This was more than she could say for her walk. Someone finally told Pete to 'get his girlfriend' and that ended the conversation with his new friend that had been going so well.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as if he couldn't fathom that she had been out of his sight for only one, ok maybe two hours at most.

"Pete, I don't know what this is but it does not feel good," she said. Pete detected the smell of whiskey.

"Were you drinking, Helena?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Mr. Lattimer, I was winning!" she announced proudly and Pete noticed her speech was slurred.

He pulled out his phone and texted Claudia. "Bringing HG home. Where is Myka?" he texted. Her reply confirmed that Myka was in bed so Pete felt it was safe to return. It took another twenty minutes to get Helena out of the bar because she stopped to thank everyone for such a good time. Pete had to catch her more than once on their way to the car. He strapped her in and drove home to the unbearable sound of HG singing along to the song on the radio. "_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_," she gave her best effort. "S_aid I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_," she sang words falling out of place.

Pete pulled up but it was apparent HG was wasted. He pulled her out of the car. "Let's go, Lady Antebellum."

"Thank you, Peter, for setting me straight tonight," she laughed as she started to fall. He grabbed her in his strong arms.

"If it wasn't for shooting me in my…." she stopped.

"Butt," he answered.

"Butt, it would have been a perfect evening,' she laughed and fell completely down this time.

"OK, HG. Here we go. This is another reason I stopped drinking," he said as he picked her up one last time and walked toward the house, Helena singing at the top of her lungs. "_I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk_, " she bellowed.

Myka had not fallen asleep. She had spent the last couple of hours fuming, crying, and talking to herself. She had never been this confused in her life. But she did what she always did. She sat herself down and analyzed what was really going on. At the end of her self- imposed therapy, she concluded that she loved Helena more than anyone else. She couldn't begin to explain how HG did not fit what she had thought she wanted all her life. No one touched Myka the way she did. No one reached Myka the way she did. No one infuriated her more than HG did. But that didn't mean she would continue to take crap from Helena. OK, was it really crap or was it her own insecurities? Was that fair to put on Helena? But why would HG purposely push her buttons. The questions made her dizzy and she lay down in her bed.

Pete carried Helena over his shoulder because she was incapable of standing on her own. He took her up the stairs and begged her to shut up. He finally set her down by her bedroom door. "Now remember what we said, HG. Tomorrow when Myka wakes up, you wait for her. If she wants to talk, beg her forgiveness, apologize for being a such an ass and promise to behave," he summarized.

Helena wobbled as she listened. "OK. Wait for Myka. If she talks, beg her. Beg for forgiveness, apologize for being asinine, and behave. Yes?" she asked with such sincerity that Pete could understand what Myka already found attractive in her.

"Close enough! Now go to bed! Oh, and HG?" he said walking away from her. "Your head is going to hurt tomorrow. Take some aspirin now," he instructed.

Helena touched her head. It didn't hurt a bit. In fact, it felt light and fuzzy especially when she turned it. What did Pete just tell her? Oh, yes, see Myka.

Myka had heard the singing and the stomping of feet coming up the stairs but was completely baffled by the source. When she heard the banging on the door, she thought Pete had all but lost his mind. She swung it opened quickly, but no one was there - until she looked down. There was Helena, leaning back on her heels, knees bent and head down.

"Oh, Myka!" she said with the excitement of Christmas morning because the sight of Myka did that to HG.

"Helena?" Myka questioned as if she could not imagine what HG was doing on the floor. She watched in amazement as Helena crawled up the woodwork, trying her best to stand erect.

"Pete explained every… every…. Everything," she finally got out and Myka pulled back from the smell of whiskey.

"Helena, have you been drinking?" she asked suspiciously.

"Myka, I need to ….," and she stopped to reflect on what Pete told her to do. "Myka, I need to … wait for you, talk to you, ask forgiveness, apologize for being an ass, and behave," she blurted out quite proud that she remembered the instructions.

Myka looked at Helena in this pitiful state and her anger melted away. This wasn't really Helena – or was it? She was docile, heartfelt and Myka couldn't help but think, adorable. She held HG's hand and led her in the room.

"Where are your bandages" she asked when she saw there were none.

"Oh, I had to take them off to play pool," she explained. "But Myka, …."

"You were playing pool?" Myka interrupted.

"Yes, but Myka, Pete explained all of this to me…," she attempted again but Myka cut her off a second time.

"You were playing pool and drinking? And now you want to talk to me?"

Helena heard the change in Myka's voice. It didn't sound like a change for the better. She better think fast although her cognition was terribly impaired.

"Myka, please let me tell you what I know now. If you want to throw me out after that, then I will go," she stammered.

Myka took a deep breath and agreed. "Well, I can't wait to hear what the great mind of Pete Lattimer told you," she said curiously.

"Pete told me you're a good girl and sometimes good girls go for bad boys and I'm the bad boy. I'm not too sure why I can't be the bad girl but Pete says the bad boy is selfish and cocky and breaks hearts and that's what happens to the good girls that fall for them and their relationships don't usually last or if they do, the girl is never really happy," HG ranted trying to get it all out because everything was getting more fuzzy to her.

"And Myka," she said with such sadness, "I think Jake Phillips is not a 'bad boy'," she said honestly and the incorrect grammar confirmed to Myka that HG was totally drunk.

"_The good girl? The bad boy_?" Myka tried to make sense and HG grew frustrated that she hadn't understood her.

Helena took Myka's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "I am not good for you, Myka. And if I want to be with you, I have to be better," HG said slowly. "Unless you want Jake? He's not a bad boy," she rambled, deep in her own fearful thoughts.

"I don't want to break your heart, Myka, I want to win your heart," the author's true feelings rising above the alcohol.

Myka grabbed Helena in her arms. She found the first part of what Helena said jumbled - but she was flooded with emotions by HG's last declaration. That was sheer Helena. She hugged Helena and cried and HG hugged her back.

"I do not want anyone but you, Helena. Do you understand me?" Myka cried. Helena shook her head.

After a few minutes, Helena asked Myka if she was forgiven. "Pete told me I'm supposed to wait for that," she said diligently.

"Yes, Helena," Myka said softly.

"Thank you, Myka," Helena said with all her heart. Then she reflected on what Pete had told her.

"OK, Pete says there is makeup sex after forgiveness. Is that true, Myka?" HG asked slowly.

"_That is so Pete_," Myka thought and then, "Yes, Helena, that's true sometimes. But certainly not in your condition, sweetheart."

"Oh," HG said understanding what Myka meant. "Good, for I fear I would not be very good tonight. I don't feel so well," HG said before stumbling towards the bathroom.

Myka sat on the side of the tub and held Helena's head as she threw up. More than once, Helena questioned Myka why this was happening.

"I take it you've never gotten drunk before?" Myka said as she stroked her hair.

"No, I dare say I would remember this," she affirmed.

"Well, at least it will be over by the morning," Helena said trying to look on the bright side.

"Oh, my poor Helena," was all that Myka could say as she thought about what the aftermath was going to be like for Helena. Myka helped HG get cleaned up and even the sight of her ink stained blouse no longer angered Myka.

Helena's affirmation that she wanted Myka's heart and would do her best to win it, gave Myka back her security. Helena _wanted_ her – it was a wonderful feeling. She would remind Helena tomorrow that she already had won her heart.


	10. Chapter 10 Artie's Revenge

**Chapter 10 Artie's Revenge **

Pete and Myka met in the hall the next morning. Myka had spent the night next to the inebriated Brit who had not yet opened her eyes.

"Pete, what were you thinking letting her drink like that" Myka asked almost bumping into him.

"Good morning to you, too," he said and Myka realized how fast she had jumped at him.

"I'm sorry, Pete. But what happened? She was wasted!" Myka asking again.

They walked down the stairs together as Pete explained. "Myka, you were so upset. I didn't know what to do. I figured I would separate you two for a little while, that's all," he said.

"Pete, how did you even get her to agree to go with you?" Myka asked pouring them both coffee in the kitchen.

"Actually, I ..," and he thought for a minute. "Mykes, you know how persuasive I can be," he decided and Myka scoffed but didn't pursue.

"Well, you certainly made an impression on her, Pete, because she was going on and on about good girls and bad boys. What exactly were you trying to tell her?" Myka asked.

"What? Oh, I told her to wait until today. What did she tell you? No, I told her exactly what to do. Geez, she wasn't supposed to tell you that part," he stammered but then caught the 'oh, really?' look on Myka's face.

"She was supposed to tell you how sorry she was – today!" he said and then took a huge spoonful of cereal.

"Well, she told me last night and whatever you said must have gotten through to her and I appreciate that," Myka said reaching up to kiss him on his head.

"Look, I'm going to explain all of this to Artie before he gets here this afternoon. I'll, you know, tell him it was my fault. No need to give him anything else to be annoyed about," he said and Myka loved how he, too, was looking out of HG.

Leena walked in and Myka asked if she had time to make her special mix for a hangover. Leena immediately looked at Pete since there was no way she would ever suspect Myka. But Pete denied it through his cereal filled mouth.

"It's for Helena," Myka said and Leena just stood there trying to take that in.

"Oh, that is some nasty stuff," Pete remarked remembering the time he took it. "Effective, but really nasty."

Leena prepared it and Myka held it at arm's length while carrying it upstairs because the odor was noxious. She went back into her room and put it as far from the bed as possible where HG was still unconscious. Then she slid next to Helena and slowly ran her fingers up and down her back. She had given her intoxicated friend one of her old t shirts before she collapsed into bed last night.

To say that morning broke like thunder in Helena's head would be an understatement. She could feel two things – the gentle trail of Myka's fingers on her back and the hammer she must have in her other hand, banging on her head. Light blinded her when she tried to open her eyes and she attempted to pick up her head. Myka got up to get the drink.

"Myka," came the anguished cry. "Please take it off!"

Myka rushed back with the elixir. "Take what off?" she said as she sat back down. The movement of Myka's weight made the bed spin for HG.

"Myka, the thing on my head, take it off," HG tried to make Myka understand because the pain from whatever was pressing on her head was awful.

"Oh! Oh, honey. There's nothing there," she said trying to make HG understand by slowly, gently rubbing her forehead. HG felt the coolness of Myka's hand on her.

"I've asked Leena to make you something. It's a '_hair from the dog that bit you_' so to speak," Myka said rubbing Helena's back to coax her into getting up.

"That's not a dog bite, Myka. That is where Pete shot me!" she said completely misinterpreting the colloquial expression.

Myka pulled the t shirt up off her back. 'What are you talking about?" she asked worried HG was delusional. But Helena could only mutter 'lower'. Gently, Myka pulled the silky fabric back and there on her cheek was the distinct red mark of the Tesla.

"_That's_ how he persuaded you to go?" anger rising in Myka.

"Yes, he shot me in my .. butt!" Helena explained using her new vocabulary.

"I had planned on killing him…slowly, " she groaned, allowing her friend to pull her up to sit against the bed, pillow behind her.

"Helena, you're not going to like this but you have to drink this," Myka said and HG furiously turned her head at the first whiff of the glass.

"Yeah, I know it's bad but you aren't going to get better fast without it," Myka told her.

Helena held onto Myka's hand as she brought the glass to her lips. She managed only a small amount before pulling back in disgust.

"Myka, what is happening to me?" she asked with pathetic eyes.

"You're hung over, Helena. It's the aftermath of too much alcohol in your system. I promise this will help," Myka said, again bringing the glass to Helena's mouth. This time, Myka put her arm around her friend's shoulder and encouraged her to keep sipping until the glass was empty.

"Now can I die?" Helena asked only slightly kidding

"You can't," Myka teased her. "You have a one o'clock meeting with Artie," and the humor was gone for both of them.

"Myka?" HG finally said muffled.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Myka asked.

"I will fight Artie if he tries to take me away," she said and Myka's heart sank, eyes filling with tears.

"Shush, shush," she said trying to erase that thought from Helena's head.

At promptly one o'clock, Artie waltzed into the dining room and took his place at the head of the table. Everyone was there, including Helena who was the beneficiary of Leena's miracle drink. It worked more on your outside appearance than inside so although Helena appeared to be OK, she still suffered the pounding headache and nausea. Leena made it that way so the cure didn't interfere with your promise never to drink again.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Artie said too cheerfully and Myka's senses went on high alert. Artie being happy meant something bad for Helena, she was sure of it.

"And how are you feeling today?" Artie asked, extending his arm out to where HG sat. Even she was suspicious now.

"Well, thank you, Artie," she responded.

"Good, good," he said and now even Pete felt the weird vibes Artie was giving off.

"Well, Agent Wells, you know why we're here. In fact, everyone knows why we're here. I submitted my report to Mrs. Frederic and after talking to the Regents, she and I sat down for a long chat this morning," he spewed as he opened a file and sifted through papers.

"One of the best meetings I've ever had with her, I'd say," he said looking directly into HG's eyes and her queasiness started to mix with anxiety.

"Let me give you the gist of it," he said and now Claudia looked at Pete as if to say "WTF?"

"You know I am not pleased with your performance this week, Agent Wells. Or should I say performances because there have been several. Has it really only been one week?" - again stopping to look her in the eyes.

"Mrs. Frederic is under the impression that you are still in an '_adjustment period'_ and that given how much potential the Regents believe you have to offer, we must help you through this transition. I must admit, I haven't been too helpful to you in that department," he said and now Myka got very nervous.

"So the bottom line here, Agent Wells is that I made several recommendations on how I thought best to go forward with you and most of them were turned down," he said looking down at a list of things.

Helena didn't know whether to feel any relief or not. Surely he had recommended termination or some other awful reprimand and she was happy they refused. And yet, he didn't sound disappointed.

"For instance, I thought spending time at Oxford taking courses in history, mathematics and political science might help you to get up to speed on things. But the Regents said you can do all of that online now. Isn't that amazing? So, Myka, could you please check out online courses and pick a few that you think would benefit Ms. Wells the most?" he asked calmly.

Myka thought about Artie's recommendation. _Oxford? He was trying to send her away_.

"Myka?" he asked calling her back to the meeting.

"Of course," Myka said.

"I recommended that Agent Wells would benefit from some cultural exposure. It seems the slang and iconic references are particularly challenging for her. I suggested that some time abroad in hostels would expose her to all she needed, but that, too, was turned down. So instead, Claudia – if you will – would you spend an hour or so a day, taking Agent Wells through the various music genres and latest iconic references – Google, Gaggle, whatever," he said.

Like Myka, suspicion registered on Claudia's face but she nodded yes.

"Now, Pete. I think you could help Agent Wells out most in the cinema and video game categories, if you don't mind?" Artie asked.

"YES!" was all Pete could answer because he was ok with any excuse to spend more time on both.

"There is the matter of your community service that Judge Stanton ordered – you remember the judge from your hearing?" he said and Myka now decided his tone was due to an overdose of tranquilizers.

"Well, it seems your good friend, Jake Phillips told the judge that he had firsthand knowledge of what an expert you were at …" and he stopped and looked up.

"Ladies, excuse my language but this is a quote…. "_what an expert you were at 'breaking balls'_… and the judge has agreed to let you fulfill your community service hours by helping the Univille Police Department Billiard Team in the upcoming tournament against the neighboring town's team," he said reading it all from his notes.

Pete bust out laughing. Myka started to sweat thinking of HG and Sergeant Phillips each armed with sticks, but Claudia sat clueless.

"You play pool?" was all she could ask.

"Like a freaking pro!" Pete offered.

The whole time Artie talked, Helena listened attentively. Her head pounded but she pushed through, waiting for the part where she would snap and tell Artie there was no way she would stand to be removed from the Warehouse, from Myka.

"So there's the list of recommendations. Of course, you are still on probation until you fill your community service hours," Artie said and closed the file.

Silenced filled the room. Helena didn't move; well mostly because she was still so sick. Myka was afraid of moving and disturbing the calmness. Claudia didn't trust it and Pete was thinking of video games.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Artie said. "Mrs. Frederic did agree that I can give you your next assignment," he said grinning.

"Uh, oh," Myka thought but in fact said it out loud.

"It seems that Judge Stanton needs our help. His grandsons took several autographed baseballs out of his collection and used them for practice. They must be pretty good because they hit every one of those balls out of the park over at the high school, it was I think," he went on. "I told them we'd retrieve them for him," he concluded.

Pete was picking up a really peculiar vibe now and Myka could tell from the grin on Artie's face that there was more to this story then he was saying.

"So Helena has to go to the high school and find these baseballs? That's the assignment?" Myka asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Artie confirmed.

Myka sat back and tried to figure out what he angle was. Was he going to make HG walk there? Was there poison ivy in the woods there? What was it that was making Artie grin? But it was Pete who finally put it together.

"Artie, the kids were at the high school baseball field? " Pete asked and Artie confirmed.

"The back lot, behind the field? Artie, that's a swamp! I mean it's an acre of sludge and muck. You won't be able to retrieve anything. You'll sink in it as soon as you step into it," Pete theorized.

Myka looked at Artie. "Not _I_, Agent Latimer. You mean, _Agent Wells will_," he said. "But the Regents have assured me that our fair Agent here has a very high IQ and so I'm sure she'll figure it out. Besides, she's ready to prove she wants to be part of this team, yes? And this team reports to me! " he said grinning a stupid grin at Helena.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to find someone's missing baseballs? By combing through a swamp?" she asked incredulously. "This is what you volunteered me for?" - her intonation thick with her British accent.

"Yes!" Artie said. "And I'm going to drive you. Now I suggest you wear boots, Agent Wells and sunscreen because you're going to be out there a long time. Oh, and take aspirin for that headache of yours. The Univille High School marching band is practicing nearby and that might bother your head," he said.

"I'll see you outside as soon as you're ready, Agent Wells," he said before leaving the room.

"Well, HG. It could be worse," Claudia tried to offer consolation and then thought. "No, I don't think it could actually," she concluded.

"Wow, HG, man. That area is really gross. There are probably no snakes, but the bacteria are probably as big as rats," Pete said out loud and Myka smacked his arm. "Ouch!" he said and left.

"He's doing this to punish me, isn't he?" HG asked overstating the obvious.

"Having your stand in swamp sludge looking for baseballs? I'm going with yes, definitely yes! " Myka said.

"Agent Wells!" Artie bellowed.

Helena took off with Artie on her mission from hell. Myka occupied herself with plans for Helena's return. Pete pulled out every video game and movie he wanted to show HG and Claudia compiled enough playlists for the next month.

They drove in silence. Artie pulled the car up to the area behind the baseball field. Pete's description of muck and sludge was kind. Artie turned the engine off and sat there.

"Are you ready, Agent Wells?" he asked. Helena looked out into the vast expanse and swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"You're not going to protest or fight me on this?" he asked.

"No, sir," she answered and meant it.

"Why not?" he asked and surprised Helena with the question.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"I'm asking you to do a ridiculous thing, a disgusting thing, and you're just going to do it?" he asked slowly.

"Well, Artie, you told me this was an assignment so I am assuming it has some value," she said.

"And if I said it had no real value at all, except to the Judge of course?" he asked. Now HG was really confused.

"Then I would think you have your reasons," she finally said.

"Good. Get out," he said none too friendly and Helena did.

The glare of the sun hurt her eyes and the noise from the marching band blaring from the distance made her head pound terribly.

"Do you know how many baseballs we're looking for, Artie?" she asked wondering how l long she'd be out here.

"Seventeen," he answered.

"Wow. Seventeen autographed baseballs. The darlings," she rambled. "Right-e-o, then," and she started to walk ahead.

She was within inches of the edge of the pond when Artie called her name. He waved her back and she thought, '_bloody hell, he is going to drag this out to torture me_'. She walked back to where he was standing.

"Did I forget something?" she asked.

"Here's a bucket to put them in," he said. She retrieved the bucket and started out again.

"Agent Wells!" he called after her a second time and HG turned around again. He waved her back and HG groaned under her breath. She walked all the way back to where he was standing and he pulled out a pair of gloves.

"You better have these on. You don't know what's in that swamp," he shared. HG cringed and took the gloves, thanking Artie for bringing them. Once more, she trotted out toward the area.

Artie was about to call her back one more time but heard Mrs. F call out - "Arthur!" - even though she wasn't there. "All right, all right,' he conceded to his invisible boss.

"Agent Wells!" he called out and thought – _'she'll snap for sure now_' but HG turned around and walked back to the car yet again.

"I just remembered something. The grandkids weren't at the high school. They were at the middle school," he said and none of it made sense to HG.

"Wrong field! Get in the car," he said as he got back in the driver's seat. HG threw her hands up in the air but never said a word. She got back in the car and wondered if they would build a middle school near quick sand because surely Artie was taking her on a wild goose chase. Blocks away, he pulled into a parking lot of the middle school, adjacent to the baseball field. Helena surveyed the lot. There was no swamp, no quicksand, just a lot of overgrown grass.

"They're over there, I bet," he said and got out of the car.

HG took a deep breath and took the bucket and got out. She walked over to the patch of dirt and waited for Artie to call her back but he never did. Within minutes, she had collected all seventeen autographed baseballs and returned to the car.

"Good job," was all he said.

Myka couldn't stop thinking about Helena while she was away. She didn't trust what Artie was up to but thought he was probably out to make a point than cause HG any real harm – she prayed. Her sense from last night was that Helena really had spent some time soul searching.

Later that afternoon, they heard the car drive up. Myka was pleasantly surprised when HG appeared at the door, all intact – not mud laden as she had expected. She was afraid that if HG had spent hours knee deep in a swamp, Artie would not let her ride in his car. Myka grabbed Helena and hugged her.

"Are you OK? You look OK. Are you?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine, Myka, thank you. The damndest thing happened. I was all set to go on this inane retrieval and Artie remembered we were supposed to be another school. We drove there and I procured the articles without any problem," HG reported.

"And without mud, I am happy to see," Myka said noticing HG's clothes were in order.

"The whole thing was very strange, Myka. It I had to venture a guess, I would say that Artie was testing me, waiting for me to lose my temper," she said.

"And…., "Myka asked not wanting to assume.

"Agent Bering! Are you inferring that I cannot contain my temper?" HG said smiling.

"No, Agent Wells. I am _implying_, you are _inferring_," Myka corrected her in a rare moment.

"Touché, my dear," Helena conceded.

Hours later, after HG had listened to an hour of jazz and blues; Claudia taking into account HG's headache and then an hour of '_Call of Duty_' with Pete who did not take into account any of her physical ailments, she retreated upstairs.

"I am here to report, Agent Bering, that I have completed my first music lesson with Agent Donovan and now know who Dizzy Gillespie was and then I lost miserably to Agent Lattimer in a _bloody_ video game, and I mean that literally," she said, making a disgusted face.

"Well, that is good news, Helena. One down, several hundred more to go," Myka laughed.

"I've found several courses online for you, too, Helena. Look! Courses at Yale, Harvard, on a variety of subjects," Myka said with excitement but Helena was touching her face and distracting Myka terribly.

"There are courses in psychology, anthro….pology, politics, en….gineering…" Myka said but Helena kept letting her hands roam across Myka.

"I already excel at all of those, darling," she said assertively. _God, how Myka was turned on by her ego strength. _

"Yes, well there are courses on ….," but Myka's mind was drawing a blank.

"Yes?" Helena said assaulting Myka's neck with her tongue as she pushed her back on the bed.

"Sex education…." Myka said breathing heavily.

"Darling, that would be like asking Einstein to take a physics course!" HG scoffed huskily.

"I meant… for me," Myka stuttered as Helena sent sparks shooting all over her.

"Myka, by the time I am done with you, you will graduate with honors," Helena said making good on her promise.

**The End**


End file.
